


honey you should see me in a crown

by simplyverstappen



Series: crowns [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coronations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Kinda?, Lewis is a dramaqueen but whats new, Lewis is so done, M/M, Max is so over it tho, Modern Royalty, Netflix and Chill, Royalty, Seb is a good friend, Sexual Tension, Sherlock References, bad sword references, basically the brocedes royalty au no one asked for, mentions of child abuse, them arguing over monarchy all the time, we should all take flirting lessons from nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Prince Nico Rosberg is the Crown Prince of Germany, famous for partying every weekend, political scandals and being an arrogant asshole. He’s supposed to be crowned King of Germany in April next year.Lewis Hamilton is a journalist and no fan of the Royal Family. He thinks monarchy is stupid and outdated, all he wants is to train his football team and he really has better things to do than deal with a spoiled, arrogant prince.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: crowns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600864
Comments: 56
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somehow inspired to write a brocedes royalty AU after watching the Crown but wanted to make it modern, it was meant to be around 4k words and we are 25k in the end - that's also the reason why I'm going to split it up :'D  
> It's my first fic in the F1 fandom, I'm super nervous but ahh. If there are still any typos, I'm so sorry but I basically wrote this whole thing in two days and even tho I proofread - well. 
> 
> Given the fact that Germany doesn't have a monarchy, I just made some stuff up and used most things from the British Monarchy  
> Forgive me if there are any mistakes x
> 
> (also don't take Lewis' and Nicos' arguing over Monarchy too serious)
> 
> Small edit: For plot reasons (this thing got bigger than I expected it to be I’m sorry) I made a few minor changes in the first part - Lando is a bit older than originally planned and Carlos is not part of the football team anymore for well..reasons :D  
> It doesn’t really affect the story but I wanna keep my options open

“‘Men will never be free until the last king is strangled with the entrails of the last priest.’ Lewis, don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?”  
Toto, his Editor-in-Chief, raises his eyebrows and Lewis shrugs, playing with a pen on his desk.  
“It’s a quote from Denis Diderot, I didn’t say that.” “But you’re using it as a headline for a critical comment about the German Royal Family.”  
“About their influence on Parliament and democracy!” Lewis throws his hands up exasperated and groans. “It’s 2020, why do you guys still have one?”  
“Well technically I’m Austrian, not German, so-“ “You know how I mean it.”  
“The United Kingdom also has a Royal Family.” “Yeah, but they have representative tasks, they don’t actually meddle with politics.” Lewis rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair.  
“They mind their own business and I thought its Freedom of Speech and all? I can be critical of the Royal Family, it’s not the 16th century anymore.”  
“Yes you can but you’re not just pissing off the royalists but also every single religious person with that.”  
Toto smirks amused and Lewis sighs deeply. “Fine, I’ll change it. Even though I still don’t get why you’re proofreading my articles when they’re not even published in Germany.”  
“Someone has to and David trusted me with that.”  
Toto shrugs, on his way to leave the office again, before he stops at the door.  
“You’re coming for drinks tonight?”  
“Can’t, have football practice.” Lewis smiles when he thinks about his kids and Toto nods, smiling as well.  
“Alright, have fun then. See you tomorrow.”  
He leaves and Lewis sighs, before deleting the headline and starts typing again - he doesn’t want a diplomatic stir after all.  
“Why the power should be with the people...” 

“Alex, pass! Come on, shoot, that- YES!”  
Lewis claps, giving Alex an encouraging smile. “See, that happens when you guys work together!”  
Alex just gives him a thumbs up, grinning as well and the boys continue playing while Lewis feels his phone vibrate.  
Out of habit he takes a quick look at it, maybe it’s Seb who wants something but it’s an E-Mail and he frowns, before opening it. 

_“Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

_Her Majesty The Queen has heard about your immense commitment to Social Volunteer Work and was really impressed. Her Majesty would like to express her gratitude and would like to announce that her son, His Royal Highness Prince Nico Erik Rosberg, Duke of Wiesbaden, will visit you next week for football practice._

_Please inform the children about this event - the visit will take approximately two hours. Pictures will be taken upon consent and security measures are intact._

_Sincerely_

_Emma Schmid_

Lewis nearly drops his phone, staring at the email. This has to be a joke, right?  
Another cheer from his kids makes him look up again, Lando just tackled George and Lewis sighs, pushing his phone back into his pocket. “NORRIS, STOP MURDERING RUSSELL!”, he shouts and can’t help but smile when he sees Lando glare.  
“But-“  
“No ‘but’, we are playing football and not rugby.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, his phone in his pocket nearly burning his thigh and he takes a deep breath, the whole team had gathered around him by now.  
“You, eh, know your Royal Family?“, he asks and Mick's eyes light up.  
“Yes! Prince Nico is so cool!”  
Lewis isn’t sure if he would consider getting wasted in a different club every weekend and being caught by paparazzi nearly every time “cool” - same goes for political scandals on State Dinners and Receptions.  
Especially not when you’re 34.  
But who is he to judge, maybe he’s just getting too old for that.  
“What about him?” Lando's voice pulls him from his thoughts and Lewis sighs.  
“He’s coming next week to football practice.” Dead silence follows after his words, before the boys start cheering, excitedly talking and Lewis inwardly rolls his eyes.  
Half of them are not even really German, he doesn’t get their obsession with the Royal Family. “We will train like always, so please, don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?”, he interrupts them, Stoffel just stares at him with wide eyes.  
“Why is he coming, though??”  
“Because of my Social Volunteer Work, what do I know.”  
Lewis scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
All his kids are either from poor families or children of immigrants, having a hard time in school or life.  
Football is what connects them and Lewis loves his kids - a lot. For him, it goes without saying that he stays longer when one of them needs to talk about something and he often organizes Champions League evenings for the whole team where they all crash at his flat and watch the match together.  
He really doesn’t get why a member of the Royal Family has to show up to “thank him” or whatever, he already found that weird back home in the UK.  
“Do we have to wear anything fancy? Because I don’t think I own anything fancy!” Lando stares at him in panic and George grins.  
“Yeah, I doubt you own anything except those ridiculous shorts.”  
“Fuck off, Russell, you-“  
“How about no swearing next week?”, Lewis suggests dryly while pulling Lando away from George. “Just be like always and I don’t know, behave?”  
“We always behave.” Pascal crosses his arms in front of his chest, visibly pouting and Mick laughs.  
“You’re nervous, Lewis?”  
“No, why should I?” Lewis raises his eyebrows and Alex grins.  
“Because he’s the Crown Prince! He’s going to become King of Germany next year!”  
Oh god help this country. Lewis can only imagine the disaster Nico would be as a king, the country is definitely doomed and his eyebrows only wander higher.  
“He’s as normal as you and I”, he replies and Stoffel shakes his head incredulously.  
“Yeah, but expect that he isn’t! He has blue blood!”  
“Yeah about that Stoffel, I might not have studied medicine but I’m pretty sure his blood is as red as mine”, Lewis answers dryly, before nodding to the changing rooms.  
“I just wanted to tell you, now get changed. See you next week.”  
His boys leave and Lewis takes a deep breath, massaging his temples. That is going to be a nightmare. 

“And now that asshole is coming and I really don’t have time for that!”, Lewis finishes his rant and Seb pats his back compassionately.  
“Mate, I’m also not a fan of the Royal Family but well. He’s okay, I guess?”  
“He’s a dick”, Lewis grumbles, taking another sip from his beer.  
“An arrogant child who embarrasses his whole country at State Events.”  
“So like Prince Philip?” Seb grins and Lewis snorts, actually grinning.  
“Leave the old man out of this, our Royal Family is different - they’re at least not involved in politics.”  
“Hm, I’m not much a fan of that either. But it is how it is, the public loves them.” Seb shrugs and Lewis rolls his eyes, glaring out of the window. He’s not happy that Nico is coming, that he comes to their dirty football pitch to take pictures and shakes hands and- god, Lewis hopes it’s raining. 

Of course it isn’t raining. The sun is shining down, it’s a beautiful afternoon in May and Lewis grumbles while he gets the balls out of the small garage. Fucking great.  
He sets up the smaller goals and flinches when someone clears his throat behind him.  
He slowly turns around and rolls his eyes inwardly when he sees the group of people in front of him.  
“Mister Hamilton?”, Nico asks him with a smile (Lewis doesn’t have to know him very well to know it’s fake) and he nods shortly.  
“Just Lewis is fine”, he says and Nico raises his eyebrows, apparently waiting for him to bow or do what gods what - yeah, sure. As if.  
Lewis suppresses a scoff and runs a hand through his hair, ignoring the fact that he’s standing here in sweatpants, a black Adidas T-Shirt and some trainers while Nico- well.  
He looks like he comes from a fashion show, wearing a cream blazer (?!) with a dark dress shirt below, on a football pitch and the man next to Nico steps forward.  
He’s wearing a black coat, sunglasses, has a bit of a chubby face, blonde hair and is broad shouldered, giving Lewis a short smile.  
“I’m Valtteri, His Highness's bodyguard”, he introduces himself and Lewis raises his eyebrows.  
“Aha.”  
What is he supposed to say to that? He still shakes Valtteris hand, before quickly scanning the other people in the group.  
Looks like they all seem to work for Valtteri, except for one woman who’s dressed pretty normal, holding a camera in her hand and Lewis sighs inwardly.  
When his gaze goes back to Nico he realizes how tired he actually looks, with bags under his eyes, stifling a yawn. Great.  
He hopes the guy can behave because as much as Lewis hates having him here - his kids are actually really looking forward for this. Speaking of the devil. “Lewis, is he here ye-“  
Lando stops immediately next to him, the team following behind him and they all stare in shock at Nico who forces himself to smile.  
“Hey.”  
“Holy shit”, Pascal whispers which gets him a nudge in the sides from Alex's elbow. “Language!”  
“Prince Nico”, god Lewis feels ridiculous calling him that but he figures it’s better than ‘Your Highness’, “that are my players. Lando, Alex, George, Esteban, Stoffel, Mick, Pascal,...”  
He waves at each of them when calling their name, his boys bowing when they feel Nicos gaze on them and Lewis sighs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“They’re all between 12 and 18”, he adds, before nodding at Alex.  
“Alex is captain and”, Lewis takes a deep breath, forcing himself to smile, “we are honored to have you here today.”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Nico shrugs, giving the kids a small smile and Lewis raises his eyebrows. Okay. Well. If that’s it-  
“Have you met The Queen?!”, George bursts out and Lewis nearly groans in annoyance. Really now?!  
“Yeah, I have.” Nico shrugs again and while George, Alex and Lando stare at him with wide eyes, Lewis sighs.  
“Boys-“  
“Also King Philippe??”, Stoffel interrupts him and Nico sighs.  
“Yes. Yesterday actually.”  
Stoffel is speechless and Lewis decides to end this, it’s getting uncomfortable for both sides and he claps in his hands.  
“Alright, five rounds around the pitch before I want you to do pass training in pairs. Let’s go!” He shoos them on the pitch and while the PR lady starts taking pictures, Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest and tries to ignore Nico. Really, what else is he supposed to do, talk with him?  
“You want to join, Your Highness?”, he hears Valtteri in that moment ask and Nico scoffs, stifling another yawn.  
“Do I fucking look like it, Val?!”, he replies dryly and Lewis raises his eyebrows, but keeps quiet. Yep, so much for that.  
“I’m just saying that it would look good for-“  
“No.” Nico glares at Valtteri and Lewis bites back a comment. No need to start drama.  
Just one and a half hours, then it’s over and it goes surprisingly well till the trainings match in the end.  
“So what do you do?”, Nico asks Lewis casually while they watch the kids run around the field and Lewis shrugs.  
“I’m a journalist”, he says and he rolls his eyes when he sees Nicos condescending smirk.  
“I’m writing for the Guardian about Foreign Politics.”  
“Wait, are you the one who published that article about “The power should be with the people” bullshit?” Nico snorts and Lewis slowly turns to him, raising his eyebrows.  
“Bullshit?”  
“I’m just saying.” Nico shrugs, not even looking at him. “Monarchy is a good thing.”  
“Oh, please!” Lewis stares at him incredulously, are they really having that discussion now??  
“Is it?! Or are you just saying that because it got you into power without having to do anything for it?!”  
Now Nico turns to him as well, narrowing his eyes.  
“So you’re saying Germany would be better off without a monarchy?”  
“Yes!” “Oh, please. Democracy is alright but if anything goes wrong we can act as an emergency brake and stop a war.”  
“Yeah because Kings and Queens are so known for their peaceful reigns”, Lewis grumbles, Nico scoffs.  
“As much as I remember, it was democracy who made it possible for Hitler to get to power.”  
“Are you really saying the Holocaust happened because of democracy?!” Lewis stares at Nico incredulously, not sure if he heard him right and Nico rolls his eyes.  
“No, stupid. Democracy is a good thing in the right amount. I’m saying that if there had been a Monarch in charge, it might have been avoided.” Wow. He can’t be serious, can he? Lewis blinks, shaking his head and not even bothering to look when one of the kids scores a goal.  
He knows the history of the Royal Family in Germany is a bit complicated, with them only coming back to power after World War Two, but still.  
“Wilhelm II. started World War One!”  
“Well, actually World War One happened because Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated”, Nico corrects him with a shit-eating grin and Lewis is really close to punching him.  
Is he allowed to punch a Royal? Probably not and Valtteri looks like he would slam him into the ground if he just lays on finger on Nico. Still.  
“I know how World War One started, I studied Politics and History in Oxford!”, Lewis hisses and Nico raises one eyebrow.  
“Did you now?”  
“Yes. Franz Ferdinand was killed because people in Serbia were sick of being controlled by the Austrian-Hungarian empire.” Lewis glares at him. “They didn’t want a fucking monarch!” So much for language.  
“Can we maybe agree on the fact that both World Wars were started by absolutely horrible people?”, Valtteri suddenly says dryly and both of them flinch, turning to Nico's bodyguard.  
“Have you heard what he said?!”, Nico asks him angrily, Valtteri just nods.  
“I did but that’s his opinion, Your Highness.” “Also.” Nico turns around again, glaring at Lewis. “Not only are monarchies far less likely than republics to suffer from political instability, but monarchical rulers are also more likely to survive in office!”  
“Yeah because so many chancellors have been murdered in Germany before”, Lewis replies sarcastically.  
“That might apply for the Middle East but definitely not for Germany. Or the United Kingdom.”  
Nico stares at him incredulously before he shakes his head annoyedly, turning around.  
“I’m too hungover for this.”  
“You’re, eh, done?” Lando's voice makes Lewis flinch and he turns around, only realizing now that his whole team is surrounding them and he blushes slightly.  
“How long have you been standing here?”  
“Long enough to know that I can skip History in school tomorrow”, George replies dryly and the PR Lady clears her throat.  
“Anyway. Let’s take a few more pictures and then we have to head back to the Palace.”  
Nico just turns around, pulling Lando and Mick with him and smiles at the camera, leaving an absolutely stunned Lewis with Valtteri.  
“I’m sorry for him”, Valtteri suddenly mumbles and Lewis blinks.  
“What?”  
“His High- Nico is complicated sometimes. I should know, I grew up with him.”  
Valtteri sighs and Lewis raises his eyebrows, his gaze not leaving Nico who’s doing some small talk with Esteban in French right now. Fucking show-off.  
“My condolences”, he says dryly and Valtteri laughs, looking totally relaxed.  
“He’s a handful, I admit.”  
“You don’t say”, Lewis mumbles, he’s still pissed. “He’s spoiled.”  
“Maybe, but what did you expect? He grew up like that, was raised like that. And he’s actually a good guy.”  
“Mhm sure.” Lewis doesn’t believe Valtteri one word and he sighs.  
“And you became his bodyguard? How, why would you do that.”  
“As I said, we grew up together.” Valtteri smiles slightly and runs a hand through his hair.  
“Just seemed natural.”  
Sure. But who is Lewis to question the decisions of the Royal Family and the PR Lady gives Valtteri a sign that they’re done.  
Both of them head over to the kids and Nico and Lewis takes a deep breath.  
“Well then, _Your Highness_ ”, it sounds mocking but well, he doesn’t like Nico and he doesn’t have to see him ever again after this is over, so why would he care, “was a pleasure having you here.”  
“Of course, I always have time for my _subjects_.” Nicos smile is just as fake as Lewis’ and he’s pretty sure he just said that to piss him off.  
“Kids, don’t listen to your coach, Monarchy is great. Bye.”  
Nico raises his hand before he just leaves, Valtteri following him and Lewis stares after him speechless.  
He just didn’t- but he can’t shout after him what a dick he is. Not really, not in front of the kids and he takes a deep breath, before turning to his kids who all stare at him with wide eyes, Mick having a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Well, that was fun.” 

When he gets back to work the next day, Toto is already waiting for him and grinning broadly. “Why didn’t you tell that you met Prince Nico?”, he asks and Lewis groans in annoyance, making himself some coffee.  
“How do you know?”  
“The official Instagram account from the Royal Family posted pictures.” Toto shrugs and Lewis just shakes his head, pouring milk into his coffee. Of course Toto follows the official Instagram account from the Royal Family - and he really though his Editor-in-Chief was above this. Disappointing, really.  
“Yeah well he’s a dick so we can forget that it ever happened”, Lewis grumbles and Toto chokes on his coffee, laughing.  
“Did you really just call the Crown Prince a dick?!”  
“Well he is!” Lewis glares at his boss, putting his coffee down a bit too harshly so some spills and he takes a deep breath.  
“We might have argued. About politics and the point of Monarchy.”  
“No Lewis please tell me you didn’t.”  
“He started it!” Lewis throws his hands in the air exasperated and Toto seems like he doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.  
“Oh my god.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Lewis takes his coffee, going back to his office but stops when he hears two of his coworkers, Nicole and Linda, giggling and quietly talking.  
”Have you heard that the Prince went partying again?”  
“God yes, there are apparently pictures of him kissing a _guy_!”  
“Oh my god!”  
Lewis just rolls his eyes when he realizes they’re talking about Nico and goes back to his office - the article about Boris Johnson doesn’t write itself and he’s so over the whole ‘Royal Family' topic. 

“You slept well, darling?” His mother looks at him with raised eyebrows, Nico just nods and takes a long sip from his coffee, trying to ignore the knowing smirk on Valtteris face.  
His bodyguard leans on the wall, being on his phone and apparently not paying them any attention but Nico knows he’s listening. Of course he is.  
“Mhm.”  
“We saw you were out again”, his father chimes in, looking at him over the edge of his newspaper and Nico sighs, he’s so fucking tired.  
“Mhm.”  
They’re alone in the dining room, the table way too big for just three people and he isn’t hungry at all. But his parents had insisted and well. They’re still the Queen and- okay his father is also ‘only’ a Prince but still. Not really much Nico can do and he’s so close to falling asleep on the table.  
“Don’t you want to settle down soon, son? Find yourself a decent woman, marry, have children?” Nico chokes on his coffee at his father's proposal and Valtteri steps over, gently patting his back.  
“Thanks”, Nico chokes out before he takes a deep breath, avoiding his father's glance.  
“And no. I don’t want to marry and get children”, he says, shoving some fruits into his mouth. They’ve had this discussions for at least a hundred times already but now, with his coronation coming closer (not even a year left Nico realizes) his father has been more...persistent about the matter.  
Still, he won’t just marry some random woman and he hears his mother sigh, before she switches the topic.  
“We have a State Visit to France in two days and a State Dinner with the Royal Family of Norway at the end of the week, I want that organized.” She looks at Valtteri, who nods and gives her a reassuring smile.  
“Kimi is already taking care of it, Your Majesty.” “Valtteri, how often have I told you to call me Sina? Titles are for the public.”  
She gives him a warm smile and Valtteri shrugs, not looking bothered at all.  
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. A habit, I guess.”  
She just smiles at that before taking a look at the list in front of her, taking a sip from her coffee. “There are also our annual Garden Parties, we still need to go over the guest list.”  
Nico nearly groans in annoyance, but has enough sense to hold it back.  
Every year they host three Garden Parties (a bit like the British Royal Family, really) to recognize and reward Public Service and it’s the most boring thing ever.  
“What about that football coach you met yesterday, should we invite him?”  
He doesn’t even listen to his mother, just nods absentmindedly and takes another sip from his coffee, stifling a yawn.  
God, he’s so tired and he doesn’t see the surprised glance Valtteri throws him. Is it too early to go back to bed already? 

Lewis stares in absolute horror at the invite in front of him and blinks, still not being able to believe it. This has to be a sick joke, right? He reads it again, just to make sure but the words stay the same. 

_The Lord Chamberlain is  
commanded by Her Majesty to invite _

_Mr. Lewis Hamilton_

_to a Garden Party at Schloss Charlottenburg  
on Thursday, 11th June 2020 from 4 to 6 p.m._

What the actual fuck. Lewis takes a deep before he calls Seb - he needs some professional advice. 

“I thought he didn’t like you?” Seb raises his eyebrows when he reads the invite and Lewis shrugs helplessly.  
“I thought that too! We argued, for fucks sake!” “I’m surprised he argued with you at all by the way. Members of the Royal Family are normally advised to stay as diplomatic and neutral as possible in public, not causing any drama.” Really? Yeah well, Nico had been everything but diplomatic and Seb sighs.  
“On the other hand, Prince Nico has never been known for being very quiet about his opinions.” Lewis knows that and he’s not going to lie: he did have to laugh when Nico had called Boris Johnson a “fucking twat” on national television after the Brexit when asked about his opinion. But that was mostly because Nico had voiced exactly how Lewis had felt after the referendum and he sighs, massaging his temples.  
“This is a nightmare”, he mumbles and Seb laughs, patting his back.  
“Come on, it’s not that bad.”  
“Yes! Mate, the fanciest thing I have ever been to was my grandma's 80th birthday.” Lewis stares at him and Seb sighs.  
“Come on, it’s just for two hours.”  
“I don’t belong there Seb, I don’t even know what to do there!”  
“There’s free food, I would go.” His best friend shrugs and Lewis scoffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“I doubt they have vegan food.”  
“It’s 2020, I’m sure they do.”  
“Also, what kind of dress code is that?? ‘Morning Dress or Uniform or Lounge Suit’ like what the fuck?! Just say suit!” Lewis shakes his head in annoyance and Seb grins.  
“Just wear a suit.”  
“This is a nightmare.” Lewis buries his face in his hands before he peeks up, looking at Seb through his fingers.  
“Why am I doing this?”  
“Because an invite to one of the Garden Parties is rare and you get free food.” Seb shrugs, playing with the golden wedding ring on his finger and Lewis groans, leaning his head back.  
“But he didn’t even like me!”  
“You’re also not there to meet him but the Queen.”  
“And why would I want that?”  
“Really now, Lewis? You’re being dramatic.” Seb has none of his bullshit and runs a hand through his hair.  
“You’re acting as if they killed your mother or something like that. You’re a journalist, writing about political affairs all the time - don’t you think it’s interesting to actually meet one of the most influential figures in German Politics?”  
“Maybe but we already saw where this went the last time I talked with a member of the Royal Family about politics”, Lewis grumbles and Seb raises his eyebrows.  
“Just wear a fucking suit, go there for two hours, eat the free food, meet the Queen, don’t talk about Monarchy and ignore Nico. Easy as that.”  
His voice leaves no room for discussion, he isn’t one of the best lawyers in this country for nothing and Lewis sighs. “Fine. But if I get in trouble you have to save me.” “Deal.” 

He shouldn’t be nervous. Not for a fucking Garden Party he doesn’t even want to go to. He still is though and Lewis puts his jacket on before grabbing his phone and heading out, calling himself a taxi.  
“Where to?”, the driver asks him and when Lewis mumbles a “Schloss Charlottenburg” he feels absolutely ridiculous.  
The driver just eyes him curiously but starts driving and Lewis sinks in the backseat, trying to calm himself.  
Just a Garden Party with lots of other people who are not royal. Who are just like him and- what is that bullshit, Hamilton, he chided himself, the Queen is just as human as you are. Still.  
“We’re here.” The taxi driver is still eyeing him curiously and Lewis nods shortly, paying him before getting out and taking a deep breath.  
The palace is beautiful, there’s no use in denying that and Lewis slowly comes closer, approaching the entrance where there’s already a small queue of men in suits and women in summer dresses and with fascinators on their heads.  
He can’t imagine living here though and he gets in line, waiting patiently, holding on to his invite. When it’s his turn he’s faced with a broad shouldered man, piercing blue eyes are scrutinizing him and Lewis swallows, before handing him the invite.  
“Lewis Hamilton?” It sounds more like a question and the man gives him another glance, before he nods.  
“You’ve got an ID?”  
Lewis nods quickly and hands him his British ID card.  
“Alright.” The man steps aside and Lewis gives him a short smile before he steps inside.  
Another man quickly searches him and then he’s inside, walking directly into the huge garden attached to Schloss Charlottenburg.  
It’s beautiful, he has to admit that and Lewis wanders around a bit aimlessly before he joins the crowd in front of the palace.  
There’s a Tea Tent and some food as much as he can tell and he can’t help but smile when he sees some cupcakes with a small “ _vegan_ ” sign in front of it. At least he won’t starve then. And Seb has been right - again.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Majesty, Queen Sina Rosberg of Germany and His Royal Highness, Prince Keke Rosberg, Duke of Berlin”, a voice suddenly announces and everyone goes quiet, watching the Queen and her husband gracefully stepping down the broad stairs leading from the palace to the garden.  
Lewis gives them a curious glance, taking in their appearance and tries not to be intimated.  
The Queen wears a red summer dress with a hat on her blonde hair, while her husband choose a Morning Dress with a white shirt below. He’s leading his wife down the stairs and Lewis really doesn’t get the fascination from some people with the Royal Family.  
There’s no trace of Nico though and Lewis doesn’t know if he should be disappointed. Probably not. Means less risk of getting into heated arguments about how stupid monarchy really is and someone hands the Queen a microphone.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor to welcome you to Schloss Charlottenburg today”, she starts, giving them a warm smile, “and I am glad you could all make it. The Crown really appreciates all your services during the whole year and I hope you have a wonderful time today.”  
She nods at them and while they clap, Lewis again catches himself looking for Nico.  
The Crown Prince actually misses out on the annual Garden Party? Amazing.  
Lewis shrugs, before getting himself some tea and a cupcake and talking with a few of the people around him.  
Most of them are volunteers like him and he actually enjoys himself until he’s suddenly faced with the Queen herself.  
“Good afternoon, Mister...”, she gives him a warm smile and Lewis clears his throat, deciding that it would be just plain rude to ignore Royal Protocol.  
He’s a polite person after all and it’s probably a British thing to respect the Royals. Well, except Nico but he’s also an ass.  
“Lewis Hamilton, Your Majesty.” He bows slightly and her smile widens a bit.  
“A pleasure to meet you, Mister Hamilton. What gives me the honor of inviting you today?”  
“I’m a football coach for a group of teenagers from difficult backgrounds”, Lewis replies, smiling as well.  
“They’re having a bit of a rough life and training twice a week helps them to focus. They can also always talk to me and I try to be there for them when their parents can’t.”  
He always gets a bit passionate about his kids and the Queens smile widens.  
“How lovely.” They chat for awhile and when she leaves, Lewis actually breaths out in relief. He did it.  
He grabs another cupcake, taking a sip from his drink while wandering through the huge garden and just when he thinks about leaving, he walks directly into the one person he had hoped to not see here today.  
Nico is discussing something with Valtteri right now and Lewis actually debates if he should just turn around but it’s too late - Nico has already seen him.  
“You??!” He stares at him incredulously and Lewis sighs.  
“Yeah. Hi.” He also nods at Valtteri and Nico narrows his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Who invited you?”  
“Your mother”, Lewis replies dryly and takes a bite from the cupcake, not caring if it looks weird.  
“You even agreed”, Valtteri says in that moment and Nico blinks, before he sighs.  
“Yeah whatever. You want to give me another lecture on why exactly you hate monarchy?” “No.” Lewis scoffs and is he imagining that or is there a slight smirk appearing on Nicos face? “Sad. Would make this boring ass party definitely more interesting.” Lewis stares at him for a second while Valtteri rolls his eyes behind Nicos back and he chews, before swallowing his cupcake.  
“If you find the party boring, why are you here?”  
“Obligation.” Nico sighs dramatically, taking a sip from his drink and shrugging. “Can’t do much, can I? I will have to suffer through this.”  
“Yeah your life is so hard compared to the thousands of homeless people on the streets of Berlin”, Lewis counters sarcastically, “having to suffer through a _Garden Party_ with volunteers who help your _subjects_.”  
He nearly spits out the last word and Nicos eyes darken.  
“What, so them being homeless is my fault as well now?!”  
“Well, you are the one who has actually some power in this country - you can do something about it.”  
Lewis shrugs and Nico glares at him.  
“I can’t do anything right in your eyes, can I?”  
“I mean, you could refuse the crown and let Germany become a proper Federal Republic with an independent government...” Lewis trails off and Nico looks at him as if he’d actually gone insane.  
“Yeah sorry no. Won’t give up my crown for anyone.”  
“Arrogant bastard.” That slips out before Lewis can even think about it and he feels his face getting hot, staring at Nico in shock.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that- I mean I don’t take it back because _you_ are but I didn’t want to say it _loud_ and-“  
“It’s alright”, Nico interrupts his ramblings, an amused smirk in his eyes while Valtteri seems to really have to hold himself back from not just bursting out laughing.  
“I am.”  
“Self- awareness is the first step towards improvement”, Lewis says dryly and Nico rolls his eyes.  
“Mhm, sure. You want to walk for a bit?”, he then suddenly suggests and Lewis raises his eyebrows.  
“You wanna take a walk with the person who just called you an ‘arrogant bastard’ and doesn’t even like you?”  
“Well, you’re the most interesting person here and my mother wants me to mingle with the guests so I thought I’d make the most of it.” Nico shrugs nonchalantly and Lewis stares at him for another second before he sighs.  
“Sure, why not?”  
What does he have to lose expect his patience? They walk in silence for a while before Nico stops, sinking on the steps leading up to the palace and pats on the free spot next to him. “You can sit down, I don’t bite.” He grins and Lewis rolls his eyes, taking a seat.  
“How comforting.” They stare at the garden, the band still playing some songs in the background and Lewis takes another sip from his drink.  
The situation is so bizarre and he tries to focus on the people in front of them, not on the man next to him.  
He sees a man dressed the same as Valtteri following the Queen around like a shadow and he frowns, not being able to hold back his question.  
“Doesn’t it annoy you that you can never go anywhere alone?”  
“I’m used to it.” Nico shrugs, following his gaze and smiles when he sees the man Lewis had been staring at.  
“And Val and Kimi are like family.”  
“Maybe but that doesn’t mean I would want my brother to follow me around 24/7.” Lewis frowns and Nico laughs.  
“I guess that’s the only downside of monarchy then”, he says sarcastically and raises his glass mockingly. “Me not being able to go anywhere without Valtteri.”  
“Or the fact that you basically decide for over 82 million people without letting them decide what they want?” Lewis raises his eyebrows, not having any of that and Nico rolls his eyes. “Well democracy produced Donald Trump and Brexit so maybe what the people want isn’t always the best.”  
“Yeah and monarchy produced King Henry VIII, Felipe II and countless other monarchs who started the worst wars and colonized the world”, Lewis counters and there’s actually a faint smile on Nicos lips.  
“Fair enough.” A comfortable silence settles between them, Lewis actually relaxing a bit and Nico snorts.  
“Don’t tell my mother - or anyone actually - I said that but I hate the US and their fucked up politics.” That is a mood and Lewis holds back a smile, taking a sip from his drink.  
“Not just you.”  
“Like, every time we have to go to the US and have a State Dinner with Agent Orange I’m close to just kicking him in the balls.”  
Somehow Lewis is glad Nico is not allowed to have a Twitter account otherwise Germany would probably already be at war with the US. Still, he can’t hold back a laugh and he sees Nicos satisfied grin from the corner of his eyes.  
“Well, I don’t envy you that you have to deal with that asshole”, he says and Nico grins.  
“My parents actually forbade me to made fun of him during those dinners, fearing I could provoke him into anything stupid.” Somehow Lewis has no doubt about that and he holds back a smile.  
“I can imagine.”  
It’s quiet again and Lewis can feel himself slowly relaxing, actually feeling comfortable. What is happening? He doesn’t like Nico, still finds him absolutely irritating and infuriating, a spoiled-  
“Sorry I was hangover when I visited you and your kids”, Nico suddenly says and Lewis stares at him, actually speechless. Did he really just-  
“But I had a rough night and I hate going to those PR things, they’re always so fake and then you actually started arguing with me and-“  
“It’s okay”, Lewis interrupts him, still a bit overwhelmed with the apology - it had actually sounded _honest_.  
“My kids were a bit disappointed because they really looked forward for you coming but that just proved my point that the Crown Prince is a dick.” He shrugs and Nico stares at him with an open mouth.  
“Did you really just call me a dick?!”  
“Maybe? I don’t remember.” Lewis grins and Nico scoffs, but he’s grinning as well now. “Alright, I deserved that. Let me make it up to you and come again? Just Valtteri and me this time?”, Nico suddenly suggests and Lewis blinks. Did he-  
“If Your Highness has time in his busy schedule”, he mocks him and Nico rolls his eyes, actually blushing a bit. Lewis finds it cute.  
“Shut up, I do. I’m just gonna cancel the Crown Prince of Monaco, Charles is chill anyway.” He shrugs and Lewis raises his eyebrows, shaking his head amused.  
“Wow.”  
“So is it a yes?”  
“You actually wait for me to agree and don’t just show up? Me, a commoner?” Lewis can’t help himself and Nico blushes even more while rolling his eyes.  
“So?”  
“I mean, sure.” Lewis shrugs a bit helplessly and holds on a bit tighter to his glass. This is definitely not how he expected the day to go and he puts the cupcake (he was still holding it and it’s a bit crumbly by now) to the side.  
“We train Wednesdays and Fridays so yeah. Maybe you don’t have to cancel the Crown Prince of Monaco.”  
“I’m going to do it anyway, just gives me an excuse to stay in Berlin.” Nico grins, he looks excited suddenly and Lewis really doesn’t know what to say to that. 

“You called him an arrogant bastard?! Are you out of your mind?!” Seb stares at him and Lewis shrugs helplessly, sinking deeper into the couch.  
“He is!”  
“That doesn’t mean you tell it to his face! Jesus Christ, Lewis!” Seb exasperated runs a hand through his hair and Lewis shrugs again.  
“We talked after that and he basically apologized for being an asshole when he visited the team.”  
“He did what now?” Sebs eyebrows wander even higher and Lewis sighs.  
“Said he’d cancel the Crown Prince of Monaco and come again next week. I don’t know man, he’s weird.”  
“He’s a Prince.”  
“As I said: weird.” Lewis sighs, before he looks at Seb. “Anyway, you’re good?”  
“Yeah yeah don’t worry. My life is pretty boring compared to yours right now.” Seb grins, leaning back and eyeing him amused. “I mean, for someone who hates the Royal Family you spend quite a lot of time with them.”  
“I don’t hate the Royal Family, I hate the concept behind it.”  
“Yeah whatever.”  
“No, really. Nico is actually okay when he doesn’t put on that arrogant facade.” Lewis only realizes what he said when Seb stares at him incredulously, a small smirk playing around his face.  
“Is he now?”  
“I-“  
Fuck. Lewis feels his cheeks heating up and he groans, putting his head back.  
“Maybe? What do I know, Seb, I met that guy _twice_.”  
“Yeah and it seems like he left quite an impression on you.”  
“Oh fuck you.”  
Seb just laughs at that and Lewis tries to ignore the nervousness when he thinks about the training next week. It’s just a normal football practice, nothing special. It will be fine. 

“Okay kids, before we start I-“  
“Hey.”  
Lewis closes his eyes resigned before he slowly turns around, of course Nico shows up before he can tell his kids. They all stare at Nico with a mixture of awe and shock and Valtteri, who’s standing a step behind Nico, winks at him.  
“We have a visitor today”, Lewis says dryly, waving his arm Nico. “As you can see.”  
“The Prince”, Stoffel whispers in awe and Lewis sighs.  
“Yep. He wanted to apologize for behaving like an absolute ass the last time.”  
“Language!”, Alex calls out of habit and Lewis can see Nico grin from the corner of his eyes.  
“You’re going to play with us??”, Esteban asks him excitedly and Lewis nearly expects him to say no. But to his surprise Nico nods, throwing a short look at Lewis.  
“If I’m allowed to?” Now they all stare at him and Lewis sighs. “Fine. Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re a prince.”  
“Never expected anything else, darling.” Nico winks at him and Lewis tries to ignore the blush that’s creeping up his cheeks, instead waving at the pitch.  
“Five rounds are the pitch and then get yourself a partner and do pass training. And before anyone of you thinks about it, Nico is with me before you kill yourself arguing.”  
His kids look a bit disappointed but obey and Lewis avoids Nico's amused glance in his direction.  
The pass exercise actually works pretty well, Nico is not completely talentless and Lewis does have fun. Nico too going by him laughing nearly the whole time and when he scores a goal in the end at their training match, he celebrates like he just won the World Cup. It’s adorable.  
Somehow training goes by way too fast and when Lewis blows the whistle, he’s nearly sad. His kids look happy though, still bombarding Nico with questions who seems way more relaxed and answers them as best as he can and Lewis watches with a smile, his stomach tingling a bit in a weird way.  
“Thank you.” He doesn’t even realize that Nico came towards him until he’s standing directly in front of him and Lewis flinches, biting his lip.  
“Eh for what?”  
“For letting me join, it was fun. And you’re a good coach.” Nico smiles at him and Lewis heart stutters before beating even faster and he clears his throat. What the fuck is wrong with him? “You’re welcome.”  
“You still have a bad opinion about the Royal Family?” Nico gives him a crooked grin and Lewis laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Maybe, why?”  
“I- I thought we could like, hang out? Watch a movie or something like that?” Nico is avoiding his gaze and Lewis's heart is beating even faster, his mouth suddenly very dry.  
“You mean like a date?” Why did he say that. This is absolutely ridiculous, why-  
“No.” Nico grins, apparently having found his self-confidence again and Lewis tries not to be too disappointed at that, just nodding.  
“Good. I mean yeah, sure, we could go to the cinema or something like that?”  
“Too public, I’m afraid.” Nico grimaces after exchanging a quick glance with Valtteri and Lewis shrugs.  
“Okay I mean you can always come over and we watch a movie and order pizza?” Is it just his imagination or are Nico's eyes lighting up at that?  
“Sounds good.” His voice doesn’t give anything away though and he pulls his phone from his pocket, handing it to him.  
“Give me your number, I’ll text you when I have time.” Lewis takes the iPhone, a bit overwhelmed and when they exchanged numbers, Nico grins.  
“Great. See you.” He raises his hand before he leaves with Valtteri and Lewis only realizes that he’s still surrounded by his kids when he hears Lando laugh.  
“Someone is in love.”  
“Shut up, I’m not!” Lewis glares at him and Mick grins.  
“Really? Because for me that just sounded like you have a date with the Crown Prince.”  
“It’s not a _date_.” Lewis shakes his head incredulously and ignores the warmth spreading through his chest, instead nodding at the changing rooms.  
“Come on, go shower before you catch a cold.” His kids are still grinning at him but leave - except Alex, who stays back and gives him an innocent smile.  
“I just wanted to say that you two would be a really cute couple.” Before Lewis can react, he flees to the showers and he curses under his breath, rolling his eyes.  
Couple, him and Nico. Yeah, as if. 

Nico actually did text him and they agreed to make a Netflix evening at Lewis flat the weekend after.  
It’s such a normal thing to do, something he has done with Seb so many times already but Lewis is still nervous, cleaning his flat for what feels like the tenth time beforehand and taking a deep breath.  
He’s stressing too much that’s for sure but it’s not every day you have a fucking _prince_ coming over and- he’s just like me and you, Lewis reminds himself and he forces his racing heart to calm down.  
Nothing special just because he has a fancy title. He changes into sweatpants, suddenly way calmer and when the doorbell rings, he opens it with a small smile.  
“Hey.”  
“We brought pizza”, Nico announces, lifting the three pizza boxes he’s holding and Lewis blinks.  
“Eh, thanks?”  
“And you ate one of the vegan cupcakes at the Garden Party so I figured you’re vegan and we got you vegan pizza. If you’re not vegan, then I’m sorry but I’m sure it’ll taste good anyway.” Valtteri smirks and Lewis thinks that’s the most he heard the Finn say in one go. “Eh, okay, come in? Except you want to check my flat first...?” He looks at Valtteri with raised eyebrows but the Finn just laughs, waving dismissively and they come in, Lewis closes instinctively the door behind them.  
“Kimi did that beforehand already, you’re good.”  
That’s comforting, really and Lewis tries not to worry too much about someone checking out his flat, instead sheepishly nods at his small couch. “Make yourself comfortable?” 

It is a bit awkward first, Lewis is not going to lie but they slowly get more and more comfortable while eating and when Lewis brings the empty pizza cartoons into the kitchen, he’s actually happy.  
Nico and him haven’t argued so far, staying at more harmless topics (football and cricket) which has worked pretty well until now.  
When he comes back into the living room, he eyes Nico for a moment, taking in his dark jeans and the white dress shirt. He’s dressed way too fancy for a normal Netflix evening and Lewis frowns - maybe he has to go somewhere later?  
“Hey, you know you could’ve also just come in sweatpants and a hoodie, right?”, he asks before he can stop himself and Nico blushes at that. Lewis decides that he likes making Nico blush - it’s cute.  
“Yeah well sorry that I’m the only one with a decent fashion sense in here”, he then spits and Lewis rolls his eyes.  
“Has nothing to do with fashion sense, I did wear a suit at the Garden Party, didn’t I?”  
“You did but I never said it looked good.” They stare at each other for a moment, it’s tense and from the corner of his eyes he can see Valtteri sigh. Well he definitely won’t give in now, that-  
“I never had that, you know. Friends I could just hang out with, eat pizza and watch a movie.” Nico is the first one to break their stare off, actually looking a bit sad at that and Lewis holds back a snarky comment. He does pity him a bit - because yes, he’s privileged, but he doubts he had much free time as a kid. Or a childhood in general.  
“You never had sleepovers?”, he asks incredulously and Nico scoffs.  
“I mean Val and I stayed up late sometimes and talked but with friends? No I don’t think so.” That is one of the saddest things Lewis has ever heard and he suppresses the urge to put an arm around his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Don’t be - I’m nothing but a spoiled rich prince for you anyway, no?” Nico sounds strangely bitter and Lewis shrugs, before grabbing the remote.  
“Don’t try that on me, mate. Has the spoiled rich prince ever seen Mindhunter?”  
“Yes and I love it.” Nico smirks and Lewis smiles satisfied, pressing the Play button. Still, he can’t help but feel secretly sorry for Nico and he promises himself to give him more sleepover experiences.

They settle into a weird routine of meeting nearly every week now, Nico coming over with Valtteri and the three of them either cook (also something Nico never really had to do) or order food and it’s oddly domestic.  
Lewis catches himself actually enjoying spending time with him and as passionately as they both sometimes argue - it’s actually fun.  
“Not gonna lie, I sometimes wanna strangle you but it’s oddly refreshing to actually discuss with someone.” Nico grins, leaning back in the couch, taking a sip from his beer and Lewis stares at him.  
“Did you just say you want to strangle me? Val, did you hear that?!” He turns to Valtteri (he doesn’t know when the two of them have become friends but he definitely won’t complain), Nicos bodyguard just snorts and nods.  
“I did.”  
“But good to know you actually accept another opinion than yours”, Lewis grumbles and Nico rolls his eyes.  
“Mate, it’s not the 16th century anymore. Do you know how annoying it is when everyone is always so fucking diplomatic about everything? I’m not an idiot, I know that half of the people I meet regularly don’t even like me. But they’re too afraid to say it to my face.”  
“Yeah because they’re scared you’re going to imprison them.” Lewis grins and Nico snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“Maybe I should.”  
“Careful, Your Highness, your royalty is showing”, Lewis says dryly and Nico flips him off. “Shut up.” Yeah, Lewis definitely started to enjoy his company and he hides his smirk behind his glass.  
“Anyway, you’re telling me you’ve never seen Brooklyn Nine-Nine? Mate, have you been living under a rock the last few years?”  
“No, I was just...busy.” Nico shrugs and Lewis rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, I noticed.”

They spend nearly the whole summer together, Nico dropping by whenever he has time and Lewis is oddly at peace with that. He’s at work right now, getting himself some coffee from the kitchen when he hears Nicole and Linda again, whispering and when he hears the word “Prince” he can’t help himself but stop to listen.  
“He’s not going partying anymore, you think he met someone?”, Nicole asks with a frown, Linda shrugs.  
“Could be but maybe he’s just finally growing up. His coronation is next April after all.” Lewis stomach drops at that, he completely forgot for a moment that Nico will be King in less then a year and he takes a deep breath.  
But Nico isn’t going partying anymore? Not that Lewis cares, he has never paid much attention to that, but-  
“Lewis, a word.” Lewis flinches when Toto suddenly appears next to him and he follows his Editor-in-Chief to his office.  
“Everything alright?”, he asks while flopping down in front of his desk, Toto just waves dismissively.  
“Yes, don’t worry. I just wanted to go with you over your last article. But you seem so happy lately, have you met someone?” He winks at him while all Lewis can do is stare and blink slowly. What?  
“I do what?”, he asks slowly, Totos grin widens.  
“Just know I’m happy for you, man. You always seemed a bit grumpy but I’m sure he or she is good for you.” He goes on to discuss his latest article about Angela Merkels relationship with the UK but Lewis is barely listening. He looks _happy_?! 

“So what do you actually do in your free time then?”, Lewis asks on a rainy day in September and Nico frowns at his question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean what you do when you don’t jet around the world to meet politicians and do State Visits.” Lewis shrugs, Valtteri isn’t here tonight (apparently he trusts Lewis enough by now to leave them alone but he’s sure his flat is watched anyway) and Nico seems to think about it for a moment.  
“I mean I learned sword fighting and fencing when I was child”, he then says slowly and Lewis blinks, that’s definitely not the answer he’d have expected.  
“Cool, I played football”, he then replies dryly, “why?! Who needs sword fighting in the 21st century?!”  
“It’s tradition I guess.” Nico shrugs and Lewis is still a bit confused but accepts it. “Okay and apart from?”  
“Studying and I don’t know? Reading?” Nico looks a bit lost at that and not for the first time Lewis feels a little bit sorry for him. Only a little bit though.  
Lewis has learned by now that Nico is way smarter than he lets people know, speaking five languages, having studied Politics and International Relations in Munich and Helsinki (how he doesn’t speak Finnish is still a mystery to him) and as much of an asshole Nico can be: Lewis loves discussing with him.  
“And what’s the deal with Valtteri? He said he knows you since you were kids but...?” Lewis has questions and Nico smiles slightly at that.  
“My father is from some old Finnish Royalty-“  
“Finland never had a monarchy - or more like you tried for a few days before you went back to a Democracy”, Lewis interrupts him frowning and Nico rolls his eyes.  
“Can you stop being a smartass for one fucking second? I _know_ Finland never had a Monarchy, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t have Royalty. Anyway, I spend most of my childhood in Finland, went to school there for the first few years and met Valtteri. Kimi was already working for my father back then and he knew Valtteri and well. We became friends, went to the military together-“  
“You went to the military? You actually got a basic weapon training?” Lewis raises his eyebrows and Nico rolls his eyes - Lewis knows by now that he hates nothing more than being interrupted.  
“Yeah, it’s mandatory for the Royal Family”, he huffs and Lewis bites back another comment. “Doesn’t mean I liked it. But yeah, I went in Finland and Germany and I don’t know. My whole childhood I had Valtteri with me so I guess he’s my friend?”, Nico ends and it’s quiet for a moment, Lewis not really knowing what to say to that. Everything in him screams at him that he really doesn’t have to feel sorry for Nico, that man grew up getting everything he ever wanted becoming a _King_ , but-  
“What would you have done if you could choose a ‘normal’ job?”, Lewis asks him and Nico hesitates for a second.  
“Promise me you won’t laugh.”  
“No.”  
“Thanks, asshole. I wanted to be a Formula 1 driver.” Nico grins sheepishly and while Lewis stares at him, he runs a hand through his hair.  
“I love cars and I just- I don’t know. But that was never really an option so yeah.”  
Lewis is still a bit speechless and Nico looks at him expectantly.  
“What about you?”  
“What?”  
“If we already exchange tragic backstories, what’s yours?”  
“Who says I have one?”, Lewis counters dryly and Nico rolls his eyes. “I just want to get to know you, that’s all.”  
“I-“  
Lewis sighs, turning so he’s facing Nico a bit more, “I grew up in London. Poor. Well, definitely not rich. My parents worked hard so I could go to uni and I somehow made it into Oxford. That’s all.”  
He shrugs, not really sure what to say and ignores the impressed glance Nico throws him. It’s quiet for a moment, before Lewis looks up again, a sudden spark in his eyes.  
“But fencing sounds actually pretty cool, can we do that??”  
“Really??” Nico stares at him incredulously and when Lewis nods, a small smile forms on Nicos face. “Then we do that.”

“He invited me to the fucking Royal Palace, you have to come, I can’t go there alone!”  
“I’m not going to visit your boyfriend with you.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend!”  
“No? Oh then I have missed something.” Seb grins and Lewis is close to punching him.  
“We are not together!”  
“Yeah okay but I’m still not going to the Royal Palace with you.”  
“And why not? Come on Seb, he said I could bring a friend and I-“  
“We are friends?”  
“Oh my god I hate you.” Lewis groans in annoyance and Seb laughs, before sighing deeply. “Fine, I’m coming with you. When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“TOMORROW?!” Seb stares at him in shock and shakes his head, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
“What if I had an appointment tomorrow, had to be in court-“  
“I called Antonio and he said you were free”, Lewis interrupts him sheepishly and Seb scoffs. “That little shit.”  
“You love him.”  
“Maybe I do but that doesn’t mean he can just give away my schedule!”  
“Seb, give the boy some peace. He knows me and you’d be lost without him.” Lewis grins, Antonio being Sebs personal assistant in his law firm and his friend sighs.  
“Okay, when and where tomorrow?”  
“Afternoon, Schloss Charlottenburg.”  
“Fuck me.”  
“Nope, you have a husband for that.”  
“Fuck you- oh wait, you have a prince for that.”  
“I really hate you, Sebastian.” 

They meet at a back entrance with Valtteri, who looks a bit uncomfortable.  
“We have to bring you to my boss first, he wasn’t so convinced about letting some strangers hang out with the Crown Prince”, he explains while letting them inside and Lewis frowns. “But Nico and I are not strangers?”  
“Don’t ask, wasn’t my decision.” Valtteri sighs, leading them through the palace and Lewis looks around, taking in the high ceilings, the red carpet and all the statues and portraits on the walls.  
He has never been inside Schloss Charlottenburg, never having had the time to visit the palace during its visiting hours in the summer like so many others did - but he doubts he sees the same things the tourists see, especially when they step into a huge office in the left wing.  
Nico is leaning against the wall, behind the desk sits a man Lewis recognizes faintly but before he can say anything, Seb stops dead in his tracks.  
“Kimi?!”  
Kimi looks up, his facing falling when he sees them and he looks absolutely shocked. “Seb?!”  
They stare at each other for a second and Lewis blinks confused, what-  
“You two know each other?” Nico pushes himself off the wall, frowning and Kimi is the first one to break the stare, scoffing.  
“Of course I know him, he’s my husband.”  
It’s dead silent for a second, Lewis just staring at them absolutely speechless, that- Seb and him are friends for a long time now but he has never met his best friends husband. Seb has always said he worked in ‘something with security’ and that included lots of traveling, but- “You’re married?!”, Valtteri blurts out in the same moment Nico says “You’re gay?!” and while Kimi looks absolutely unimpressed, Seb shakes his head incredulously.  
“We need to talk. Why didn’t you tell me that you work for the Royal Family?!” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and Lewis turns to him, still speechless.  
“You didn’t know?!”  
“Of course I didn’t know, or do you think I wouldn’t have said something then? I- what the hell, Kimi?!” Seb stares at his husband and Kimi swallows, nervously running a hand through his hair.  
“I couldn’t tell, _kulta_ , I’m sorry, I thought you’d understand-“  
“I _do_ I just- fuck!” Seb shakes his head and Nico grins, strolling over to them.  
“Well, that’s a surprise. I’m Nico by the way.” He grins at him and Seb swallows, only seeming to realize now who he is and he bows slightly (Lewis finds it ridiculous).  
“Sebastian; Kimis husband.” He glares at Kimi again who at least has the decency to look a bit guilty.  
“How long have you been working for them now?”, Seb asks and Kimi hesitates.  
“Bwoah, I’m Head of the Security Department since I met you I guess-“  
“ _And you never said a thing_?! Kimi, we are married for _ten years_ now!” Seb apparently doesn’t know if he should be pissed or amused and Kimi shrugs again, a bit helpless.  
“ _Kulta_ , I’m sorry but I really couldn’t tell you and you also don’t tell me about some cases-“ “Because they’re concerning an ongoing investigation! You-“  
Seb takes a deep breath and Nico's grin widens, coming over to Lewis.  
“I think you two need to talk. Lewis, you wanna see the palace?”  
“Eh, sure.” Lewis shrugs and Kimi eyes him up and down.  
“So you’re the man Nico keeps talking about”, he says and Lewis blinks while Nico blushes furiously and mumbles a “am not.”  
“He talks about me?”  
“All the time.” Valtteri grins and while Nico looks like he wants to murder him, Kimi sighs. “Very well. Valtteri, you accompany His Highness and-“  
“No, Kimi come on, we are at home, I can go with Lewis alone, there are guards everywhere”, Nico interrupts him annoyedly, before giving him a pleading look.  
“Please?”  
Kimi groans, massaging his temples before looking at Seb again.  
“Fine. If you need anything or he tries anything-“  
“I _know_. Also, I can defend myself in case Lewis should try something.” Nico rolls his eyes and while Lewis blinks (why would he-), Kimi snorts.  
“He has a black belt in karate, he could easily kick your ass.”  
“How do you know that?” Lewis stares at Kimi in shock, not believing what he just heard - Seb and Nico as well.  
“He does what now?”, Nico says stunned and Seb blinks.  
“How come my husband - who has never met you before - knows more about you than I do?!”, he asks and Lewis shrugs helplessly.  
“I don’t know?”  
“It’s my job - do you guys really think I’d let some random guy into the palace meeting the Crown Prince?” Kimi scoffs and Nico shakes his head amused.  
“And that’s why you’re the best, Kimi.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kimi sighs, before turning to Nico again. “If you need anything, let me know.” “Will do. Come on, let’s have a bit of fun.” Nico seems excited, grabbing Lewis wrist and pulling him along out of the office, leaving Seb with the two Finns and Lewis takes a deep breath.  
“Okay, where are we going?”  
“Have you ever been to a weapon chamber?”

Lewis hasn’t but he’s a history nerd and finds it actually pretty interesting. Half of the palace is a museum anyway and he walks among the shelves, definitely impressed.  
“And you know how to use this?”, he asks amused, pointing at a long sword and Nico nods. “It’s easy.” He grabs it (ignoring Lewis wincing, is he even allowed to- of course he is, he’s the Crown Prince, but-) and swings it in his hand.  
“Easy.”  
“Show off”, Lewis mumbles and Nico's grin only widens, before he offers the sword to him. “You wanna try?”  
“I mean, why not?” Lewis sighs, grabbing the handle and nearly dropping it when he feels its weight - he didn’t expect it to be so heavy.  
“Wait, let me show you.” Nico comes closer, positioning himself behind him and guiding his grip carefully.  
“See? Easy”, he mumbles and Lewis shivers when he feels his hot breath in his neck, his scent surrounding him and he tries to focus. He fails miserably though and his mouth goes dry, his dick twitching slightly. What the fuck?!  
Yes, Nico is pretty. Yes, Nico might be even his type. Yes, he somehow finds the thought that Nico knows how to handle a sword (no pun intended) incredibly hot. But-  
He gets goosebumps when he feels Nico's lip next to his ear.  
“You think Kimi would allow this? Me being so close to you?”, he whispers and Lewis involuntarily shivers.  
“You want to ask him?”, he manages to bring out and Nico is so close that he can feel his chest vibrating behind him when he laughs.  
“Rather not. I’m sure he has some pretty hot office sex with his husband right now.” That are things Lewis really doesn’t want to imagine and he blurts out the next best thing that comes to his mind.  
“You jealous?” God, sometimes he should really just shut up.  
“Not really.” Nico's hand has wandered from the sword to Lewis's arm, caressing the biceps below the T-Shirt and Lewis swallows. He nearly drops the sword and Nico takes it, putting it back in the shelf before cornering him.  
They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, before Nico suddenly leans in and kisses him. Lewis freezes for a split second before he pulls him closer, burying his hands in his hair, not thinking anymore.  
This feels too good to overthink it, he can still do that later and he moans into the kiss when Nico pushes his leg between his legs.  
“My god, look at you”, he mumbles with a hoarse voice and Lewis looks up, taking in Nico's blue eyes and the swollen lips and he can’t believe he’s actually doing this.  
“You’re gorgeous”, he breathes out and Nico smirks.  
“Honey you should see me in my crown.”  
“Did you really just quote Sherlock on me?”  
“Shut up.” Nico pushes him against the wall, taking the lead and kissing him again and Lewis doesn’t resist, letting his hands wander over Nico's body and impatiently unbuttoning his shirt.  
“We’re...alone?”, he brings out between two kisses and Nico nods, pulling Lewis shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly into a corner.  
“No worries.” His mouth wanders over Lewis's bare chest, kissing all the tattoos, biting down from time to time and Lewis holds back a moan, supporting himself on the wall behind him. They’re surrounded by old swords, axes, and armors and it’s so strange and perfect at the same time.  
Nico takes his time, teasing him and Lewis gives him an impatient look, pressing himself closer to Nico so he can feel his erection.  
“How about Your Highness gets a move on?”, he mumbles, Nico snorts and palms his erection with one hand, squeezing lightly.  
“Do you know the word patience, Lewis?” He smirks when he hears him whimper and Lewis tries glaring at him but fails miserably when Nico kisses him again, hard.  
“I really hate you sometimes”, Lewis manages to say before moaning again and Nico grins. “Believe me, that feeling is mutual.” He pulls his pants down before he hesitates for a second.  
“I don’t have any lube or condoms with me though.”  
“Really now?!” Lewis gives him an annoyed look, all he wants is Nico to fuck him and Nico glares at him.  
“Well, it’s not exactly like I planned this!”  
“Oh, so you take every man to the weapon chamber and show them your swords??”  
“I didn’t- oh for god's sake.” Nico blushes and Lewis rolls his eyes before he fishes for his wallet which is in his jeans pocket.  
“Here.” He throws the condom he always keeps for emergencies in there at Nico who just stares at him speechlessly.  
“You don’t have lube in there as well by any chance?”, he asks dryly and Lewis flips him off, pulling him into another kiss and stroking Nico's hard dick through his pants.  
“I don’t care.”  
“You’re unbelievable.” Nico shakes his head in amusement before he pushes two fingers into Lewis’ mouth.  
“Suck.” The word shouldn’t turn him on so much but it does and Lewis sucks on his fingers, trying to make them as wet as possible.  
“Good boy”, Nico mumbles and Lewis shivers, closing his eyes. Fuck.  
“Turn around.” He obeys and puts his forehead on the cold wall when he feels Nico's finger circling his hole.  
“Relax”, he hears him mumble before pushing a finger inside him and Lewis draws in a sharp breath, forcing himself to stay still. It’s been a while that he bottomed and after a short while he nods. Nico starts spreading him and Lewis’ moans echo in the empty chamber. “Good boy”, Nico mumbles again when he adds a second finger, hitting his prostate and Lewis screams, pushing himself back more.  
“Nico- please-“  
He hates begging. Especially with Nico, with that arrogant bastard but-  
“If you ask nicely.” He can basically hear Nico's smile and he groans, pushing back.  
“Please fuck me?”  
“Nope.”  
“Nico, please fuck me-“  
“I have a title, you know.” Nico is still fucking him with his fingers and Lewis groans, biting his bottom lip.  
“Are you really making me call you by your goddamn title now you fucking prick??”  
“I mean you normally never do it so I thought I’d enjoy the moment.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Didn’t I say you have to be nice?” Nico removes his fingers, kissing Lewis again while unbuttoning his trousers and Lewis scoffs, pulling him close.  
“I might bottom but I won’t submit to you.”  
“I’m your future King.”  
“I’m actually British so no, you’re not.”  
“Wow.” Nico laughs at that, there’s a fond expression in his eyes and Lewis's heart starts beating faster. Shit, this goes into the wrong direction, this is just sex and he drops on his knees, taking Nico's royal dick into his mouth. His feelings are completely irrelevant, all he wants is to get fucked and he hears Nico moan above him.  
“Fuck, you’re good at this.”  
Lewis knows this and he holds back a smirk, licking along Nico's dick, making it as wet as possible.  
He still has to work tomorrow and he’d prefer not being completely sore and fucked through (even though a voice in him screams at him that this is exactly what he wants - Lewis ignores it) and he looks up.  
“You think that works?” His voice is hoarse as well and Nico pulls him up, kissing him one more time before Lewis turns around and supports his body on the wall. Nico positions himself behind him and pushes slowly into him, stilling when he feels Lewis wince.  
“You’re okay?” There’s worry in his voice and Lewis grits his teeth, forcing himself to take a deep breath and relax his muscles.  
“Yeah. Go on. Please”, he adds and two seconds later Nico is completely inside of him. He gives him a moment to get used to him and when Lewis nods, he pulls back, slamming into him. Lewis screams, fuck this feels better than he imagined and he whimpers when Nico finds pretty quickly a rhythm that works for both of them.  
“Fuck, Nico, you- _fuck_!” Admittedly, he has had days where he sounded more intelligent but Lewis really couldn’t give a shit right now, this feels too good, too perfect.  
“Fuck!” He pushes back a bit more, changing the angle and hears Nico swear quietly, his grip on his hips tightening.  
“Shit, Lewis, do you know how good you feel?!”, Nico says with a hoarse voice and Lewis tries not to blush, the compliment quickly forgotten when Nico slams into him again. He comes shortly after before reaching for Lewis dick, quickly jerking him off.  
“Holy shit!” Lewis sinks on the floor after Nico pulled out of him, his legs no longer holding himself up and he takes a deep breath, suddenly incredibly exhausted. He just got fucked by the Crown Prince.  
“That- holy shit”, he says again and Nico grins sheepishly. They’re quiet for a while, getting dressed again and Nico hesitates. “Listen, that-“  
“Meant absolutely nothing, I get it”, Lewis interrupts him quickly and Nico swallows.  
“Right. Yeah. So... Friends with Benefits?” He gives him a small grin and Lewis heart breaks when he nods and grins as well.  
“Friends with Benefits.” 

“How did you never notice Kimi on national events before?”  
“I never looked for him, the attention is on the Queen, I-“ Seb sighs, before shaking his head and looking back at Lewis.  
“But can we please talk about the fact that you had sex?! In the Royal Palace?! With the _Crown Prince_??”  
“Shut up, you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?!”, Lewis hisses and Seb grins. “So? You’re becoming the next Prince of Germany now?”  
“What the- no! Why would I?!”  
“Because you slept with the Crown Prince?”  
“So did countless others.”  
“But never in the weapon chamber in the Royal Palace.”  
“I-“ Lewis groans in annoyance, before he glares at him.  
“This is not some modern fairytale, Seb! I’m not waiting for my Prince Charming saving me on a white horse, I don’t need that shit, I just want-“  
Lewis stops, hesitating and his friend raises his eyebrows, leaning back.  
“Nico?”, he suggests and Lewis takes a deep breath.  
“No. We agreed that we are Friends with Benefits and that’s it.”  
“Friends with- oh my god. Are you fucking kidding me?!” Seb stares at him stunned and Lewis rolls his eyes, peeling of the label from his beer bottle.  
“It’s better this way.”  
“But you’re in love with him.”  
“I’m what now?!” Lewis chokes on his beer and Seb pats his back gently before looking at him seriously.  
“Lewis, it’s obvious.”  
“It isn’t.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“No.”  
“YES! Since you met him you’ve been so much happier, more carefree, he’s _good_ for you, Lewis! And you’re good for Nico, after what Kimi said.”  
“Oh so you guys are suddenly talking about all the palace gossip or what?” Lewis really doesn’t want to sound so bitter but he doesn’t want to deal with his feelings and Seb grins. “Maybe. Let’s just say life has gotten a bit easier since we talked, but that’s not the point. You’re in love with him, Lewis.”  
“Okay, yes I am, so what?! He’s the Crown Prince, Seb! He’s going to become King next year, this could never work.”  
Saying those words out loud hurts and Lewis swallows dryly while Seb looks at him thoughtfully.  
“Prince Harry married a commoner.”  
“Prince Harry also married a woman and is not becoming King.” Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest and Seb sighs.  
“Look, I’m just saying. He makes you happy, talk with him.”  
“Sorry to destroy your fantasy but as I said: this isn’t some modern fairytale. We’re friends and that’s it.”  
Lewis averts his gaze, staring at the candle in front of them on the table and tries not to cry. Why did he have to fall in love with the only person he could never have?

“We need to talk.” Nico looks up, frowning when he sees both his father and mother look at him with raised eyebrows and he puts his phone aside, trying to ignore the message Lewis just sent him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Your Coronation is coming up soon-“  
“It’s still seven months”, Nico interrupts his mother and sighs when he sees her frowning. “Sorry. Go on?”  
“We want you to settle down, Nico. The Duchess of Hamburg has a lovely daughter, Vivian, such a nice young woman-“  
“No!” Nico's grip around his phone tightens, heat building up inside him and his mouth gets dry.  
“Mother-“  
“Darling I know you want to wait till you fall in love but you need a Queen by your side.” She gives him a kind smile and Nico feels sick. He doesn’t need a Queen by his side and for the falling in love part- well, he did that already. He’s in love with Lewis but he can’t say that, ignoring Valtteris concerned gaze and he shakes his head.  
“No. I’m not going to marry Vivian or any other woman.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and his fathers face darkens.  
“It’s time you grow up, Nico! We can’t always choose, you already grew up so privileged, the least you could do is get us an heir to the throne-“  
“Keke”, his mother interrupts him when she sees Nico's face, knowing fully well where this argument will go.  
“Just think about it dear, would you?”, she tries again, but Nico shakes his head.  
“Definitely not.” He gets up, not without throwing his father another pissed off glance and leaves, ignoring Valtteri who follows him quietly.  
“You should talk with Lewis”, he says calmly, Nico just snorts. They’re in the garden, it’s a beautiful day in late September and he glares at Valtteri.  
“So I lose the only friend I ever made?”  
“Good to know I’m just the bodyguard then”, Valtteri teases him but there’s no malice behind his words and Nico knows he’s not mad.  
“You know how I mean it. Fuck, Lewis already thinks I’m weird and he’s- he said it didn’t mean anything, okay?” Nico runs a hand through his hair, staring at the roses in front of him, desperation spreading through him.  
“And even if- it couldn’t work. He’s a commoner from a poor background and a man. And black.”  
“Since when do you care?” Valtteri raises his eyebrows and Nico throws him an annoyed glance.  
“I don’t. Others do.”  
“Fuck the others.”  
“Yeah well you know, as much as I’d love to take that advice, it isn’t as easy at it sounds”, Nico replies sarcastically and sinks on the steps leading from the terrace to the garden.  
“And you know that.” He was sitting here with Lewis just a few months ago, properly talking for the first time in a while and Nico sighs, leaning against Valtteri who sits down next to him. “Why is my life such a mess?” Valtteri doesn’t have an answer to that, just silently puts an arm around him and Nico takes another deep breath, trying not to think about Lewis and how he makes him feel. How his heart beats faster every time he sees him, every time he smiles at him, touches him. God he’s so fucked. 

“Lewis, please, come on take this serious.” Nico looks at him exasperatedly but Lewis just grins, gently stabbing him with his foil.  
“Bop.”  
Nico really doesn’t know why he agreed to give Lewis fencing lessons but he can’t hold back a smile when he sees the excitement in his eyes.  
“You’re a big child”, he announces, taking a step back when Lewis again tries poking him with the foil.  
“And you look ridiculous”, Lewis fires back, before looking down on himself. “So do I.”  
“It’s what you normally wear.” Nico shrugs, elegantly avoiding another poke.  
“I also know another reason why monarchy is great: an extra public holiday on the First of June thanks to us.”  
He grins when he sees Lewis annoyed eye roll and now it’s his turn to poke him with his foil, laughing when Lewis glares at him.  
“Are you serious?! But sure, getting a Public Holiday is so much more important than realizing that Monarchy perpetuates the class system and undermines the proper recognition of merit.”  
God, Nico is so in love with him and he grins, blocking Lewis next stab easily.  
“Smart answer.”  
“I _am_ smart.”  
“I know.” _And I love you for that_. Nico is smart enough to keep that last part to himself though and instead laughs, trying to push his feelings back.  
“You want to discuss monarchy again or actually learn how to fence?”  
“Why can’t we do both?”  
“Because I’m going to kick your ass otherwise and I kinda want to give you a chance.” Nico grins and laughs again when Lewis flips him off.  
“You’re an asshole.”  
“And you’re insulting a member of the Royal Family, I’m pretty sure that’s against the law.”  
“I don’t care, I have Seb as a lawyer.”  
“Is that supposed to make me scared? He’s married to my Head of Security, I’m sure that’s a conflict of interests.”  
“How should I know? I didn’t study Law.” Lewis grins, Nico as well and he takes a deep breath, before starting to explain to him the basics of fencing.  
Lewis has never been intimidated by him, never giving a shit about who he is, always treating him like they’re equal and Nico- he has never met someone like Lewis. He doubts there is anyone in the world like Lewis and fuck, he’s so in love. 

They’re alone in Lewis flat, Valtteri not being there and they’re on the couch, watching some movie Lewis doesn’t remember. He tries not to get too distracted by Nico, who’s curled up next to him, wearing actual sweatpants and is buried under a fluffy, white blanket. It’s pouring outside, Lewis is pretty sure it’s a thunderstorm and he takes a sip from his beer.  
“You’re still awake?”, he asks quietly and smiles when he hears Nico yawn.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.”  
“Are you okay?” Lewis frowns, propping himself up a bit so he can look better at him and Nico shrugs. He’s quiet for a second, before he looks up.  
“I’m scared I won’t be a good king”, he then admits somberly and Lewis raises his eyebrows. “I mean you can always give up your crown.”  
“No.” Of course not. Lewis expected that answer and he smiles at it, instinctively stroking his arm and ignoring his racing heart.  
“I’m sure you will be”, he says, giving him a reassuring smile.  
“You actually care about the people and I trust you to not start a war or shit like that. Also - and I normally wouldn’t tell you that because your ego is already big enough - you’re pretty smart and have many great ideas. It’s going to be fine, your mother did it as well, didn’t she?” Nico is quiet, biting his lip and he hesitates.  
“Yeah, but my mother also always had my father at her side to support her.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find a woman who’ll do exactly that.” Lewis forces himself to smile, ignoring how he breaks his own heart with his words and Nico is still looking at him.  
“What if I don’t want a woman?”, he whispers and Lewis freezes, swallowing dryly.  
“Then you’ll find a man like that.”  
“What if I already found him?” Nico is still looking at him like _that_ , tension thick between them and Lewis's heart stops for a second before it beats even faster.  
Then he doesn’t think anymore, just leans forward, pressing his lips against Nicos and kisses him. Nico kisses back immediately, pulling him closer and it’s such a desperate kiss, full of longing and love and hope that Lewis presses himself even more against him, burying his hands in his hair.  
“Fuck that Friends with Benefits bullshit”, he manages to say between two kisses, slightly out of breath and Nico chuckles lowly, pressing another kiss against his lips.  
“I love you”, he mumbles, before he freezes. “Shit, that’s too early, that-“  
“I love you too”, Lewis interrupts him quietly, warmth spreading through him and everything in his belly tingles.  
They kiss until their lips are red and swollen, making out like teenagers and Lewis has never been happier. It feels so right and when they cuddle up, Nico holding him, Lewis knows he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Ever.  
“I was scared because- well you hate us and-“  
“I don’t hate you”, Lewis interrupts him softly, squeezing his hand. “I could never.”  
“Yes, but a relationship with me isn’t the easiest. With it come some...commitments.” He grimaces and Lewis swallows, taking a deep breath. He’s not utterly fond of this but he knows it’s necessary. And he knows what he’s getting himself into - he thinks.  
“I don’t care. All I want is you, we’ll deal with the rest.” He kisses him again and Nico looks at him with so much love and amazement that Lewis has to look away - otherwise, he might cry. No one has ever looked at him the way Nico looks at him and he swallows.  
“Can we keep it a secret? For now?”, he asks and Nico smiles.  
“Of course. I have to tell Valtteri and Kimi though - and well, my parents at some point.” Lewis just nods, absentmindedly tracing his thumb over Nico's hand and staring at the candle in front of them on the table. Then-  
“Holy shit, I’m dating the future King!”  
“I thought you don’t care about titles?”, Nico mocks him with a grin, Lewis scoffs.  
“I don’t. But everyone else does.” Slight panic rises in him and Nico, sensing his worries, kisses him.  
“It’s going to be fine. I promise.”  
“I know - I trust you.” Lewis cuddles up to him, sighing. “Doesn’t mean it will be easy.”  
“But worth it.”  
Lewis has no doubt about that and he can’t help but smile when he feels Nico presses soft kisses to his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I'm going to post the second part tomorrow x
> 
> also as always please don't share this work with any of the people involved, it's all in good fun :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback to the first chapter has been absolutely incredible, thank you all so so much!
> 
> I have the feeling this part is a bit more serious and I also have no clue about the Dutch monarchy (except for what I found on the internet) so please bear with me :D 
> 
> Have fun ♥️

Nico is not really a fan of State Visits. They’re normally pretty boring and he hates most of the people he meets there, but he really enjoys the ones in the Netherlands. King Jos might be an asshole and as much as Nico despises him - he does like his son.  
Max, 23, Crown Prince of the Netherlands, loved by the public and hated by his father and it’s no secret that everyone is basically dreading the day where Max will be crowned.  
Jos is a cruel person but also incredibly ill and Nico forces himself to bow slightly when he’s standing in front of him at the reception at Huis ten Bosch - the official residence of the Dutch royal family close to The Hague.  
“Your Majesty.”  
Jos just nods at him and Nico bites back a snarky comment - the King looks worse than Prince Philip and that says something. He smiles when he greets Max and is glad he’s sitting next to him during the dinner.  
They talk quietly and Nico doesn’t miss the secret glances Max throws at Dan, his bodyguard, who’s standing with Valtteri on the wall behind them, chatting lightly. They’re dating but no one except Nico and Val know that and he hides his smirk behind his glass.  
“You two are doing alright?”, he mumbles while giving the Norwegian Prime Minister, who’s sitting across from them, a fake smile, Max nods.  
“Tomorrow”, is all he says and Nico is satisfied with that answer. He knows how risky it is to talk about those things in public, especially with Max’s father being so close and he engages the Finnish Prime Minister to his left in smalltalk.  
He knows how to behave on such events, he’s not an idiot and he suppresses the urge to roll his eyes when he sees his mother's satisfied glance on him. 

The next morning, Valtteri and him take the one hour drive from the Royal Palace in Amsterdam (where state guests are accommodated) to meet Max and Daniel at the Royal Stables behind Huis de Bosch.  
“Mate, finally!” Max hugs him and Nico can’t help but smile. Max and he are friends since the day he found Max crying in an abandoned room during a State Dinner and Nico had comforted him.  
Max had been 10 at that point, Nico 22 and the reason why he had cried- well. Jos is an asshole and Nico will never forget the bruises on the boy's body.  
Okay, maybe Lewis isn’t the only friend he made. Maybe he exaggerated a bit. He and Max are friends, so are Dan and him and he takes the reigns from the brown horse, grinning when he sees how Dan stares at Max who elegantly gets on a pitch-black horse.  
“Subtle”, he comments before getting on the brown horse - not as elegantly as Max though. His friend had always been better at riding while Nico had preferred fencing and he wonders if Lewis can ride.  
Well, horses, he knows he can ride him and- oh god, his mind is going in the absolute wrong direction right now and he really should know better than to ride with a fucking hard-on.  
The others haven’t noticed though, Valtteri and Dan also being on their horses by now and they ride into the woods behind the palace, enjoying the cool morning air. Max speeds up a bit and Nico rolls his eyes, keeping his pace.  
“Show off”, he grumbles and Dan laughs, watching Max with an amazed look in his eyes.  
“You jealous?” That sentence reminds Nico so much of Lewis in the weapon chamber and he has to take a deep breath to focus.  
“Given the fact that I can kick his ass every time when we fence: no.”  
“You wish, mate!” Max is back next to them, laughing and Nico rolls his eyes but can’t help the grin.  
“So? How are you two doing?” They’re trotting among a small path, they’re completely alone and a broad smile spreads over Max’ face.  
“We’re engaged.” He looks at Dan, a soft look in his eyes and Nico stares at them, before grinning as well.  
“How come?”  
“I proposed to him during our trip to Spain last month.” Dan smiles and rides a bit closer to Max, smiling as broadly as always.  
“We’re going to marry as soon as- well, you know.”  
Nico definitely knows and he smirks.  
“Congrats, does your father know?”  
“If my father knew he’d immediately give the throne to Victoria. And as much as I love her, but I didn’t suffer for 23 years with that asshole just to have it taken away from me.” Max scoffs and Nico really admires him - he doubts he was that determined when he was 23. Probably not. But he also grew up a bit differently.  
“As soon as my father is dead and I’m crowned, I’ll announce my engagement with Dan. I’m sick of all of this”, Max adds, he looks pissed and Nico stares at him incredulously.  
“You’re actually- you know- making it public??” He stares at him, he knows Max has never really cared much for traditions, but-  
“Definitely. Traditions change, especially those based on ignorance and I’m tired of all of that. We’re a new generation, Nico, it’s time to fuck some shit up.” Max gives him a determined look and Nico exchanges a look with Valtteri.  
He doesn’t know if he could do that, but mostly because Germany is way more influential than the Netherlands, his actions will have way bigger consequences and he clears his throat.  
“Well, congrats and you definitely have my support, mate.”  
“Good to know.” Max grins, his hand casually wandering over Dan’s arm.  
“I guess it’s time for another Royal Wedding - consider yourself invited.”  
“Oh, you’re already putting together the guest list?” Nico grins, Max shrugs.  
“I have to look forward to something as long as that asshole is still alive, no?”  
Nico isn’t surprised anymore to hear how Max speaks about his father - not after he saw how he treated Max. Jos is also a fucking racist and homophobic so he totally gets Max’s anger and he smirks.  
“Valid point. Have you heard anything about Charles? Doesn’t he have a girlfriend now?”  
“What do I care, I don’t even like him.”  
“Just because he flirted with me during our last time in Monaco.” Dan laughs and Max rolls his eyes, speeding up a bit again.  
“He’s a dick!”  
“The people love him.” Nico laughs as well, following him and Max rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah and I don’t know why.”  
“He’s pretty, charming, good with his people-“  
“One more word Dan, and you can drag your pretty ass back to Australia!”, Max threatens him and Dan grins.  
“My deepest apologies, Your Highness, I hope you’ll be able to forgive me for that mistake.” He fakes a bow (which looks absolutely ridiculous on a horse) and Max, unable to hold back a grin, shakes his head amused.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“Yeah, and you’re going to marry me.” Dan's grin matches Max’, a fond look in his eyes.  
“True.” Max laughs, leaning over to quickly steal a kiss and Nico watches them with a soft smile. Max deserves all the happiness in the world and god, he misses Lewis.  
They keep riding through the forest, chatting and they could speak German, but for Dan's sake they stick to English and Nico's thoughts keep coming back to Lewis. Max would like him and he hesitates.  
“I need to tell you something.” He ignores Valtteris knowing smirk, instead turns to Dan and Max who both look at him expectantly.  
“Hm?”  
“I have a boyfriend.” Nico smiles, his belly tingling when he thinks about Lewis, and Max stares at him stunned while Dan grins broadly.  
“Congrats, consider him invited to the wedding. Where did you meet him?”  
“PR event, he’s- well he’s not Royal.” Nico blushes and Max laughs wholeheartedly.  
“Welcome to the “Disappointing our Parents” Club, mate.”  
“Thanks.” Nico rolls his eyes, Max's eyes sparkling with excitement.  
“But tell me everything, who is he, what does he do??”  
“His name is Lewis, he’s British, works as a journalist for The Guardian, writing about Foreign Political Affairs and hates the monarchy”, Nico sums up and Max stares at him, actually speechless.  
“And he’s dating the Crown Prince of Germany?”, he asks dryly, Nico shrugs a bit helplessly.  
“Apparently he does. Lewis, he- he’s great, he treats me so normal, argues with me, doesn’t give a shit who I am and... I feel normal when I’m with him.” Nico takes a deep breath and Max gives him a warm smile.  
“Sounds great. But for real, consider him invited to our wedding.”  
“I will tell him.” Nico smiles, happiness spreading through him and Dan turns to Valtteri.  
“You know him?”  
“Obviously.” Valtteri laughs, throwing Nico an amused look.  
“I had to somehow make sure his flat is secure because _someone_ insisted on visiting every week.”  
“Oh god, that’s always the worst”, Dan groans, but not being able to hide a grin.  
“It’s the same with Max, except that we at least live together in the same palace.”  
“Yeah, I pray that it gets easier when Lewis moves into the palace as well”, Valtteri replies dryly and while Dan laughs, Nico freezes. That’s something he hasn’t really thought about yet and he swallows.  
“Yeah, we will see about that. My parents still want me to marry a woman.” He sounds bitter and Max snorts.  
“Fuck them, you marry whoever you want. You should tell them though.”  
“Oh, I will. Doesn’t mean it will be easy.” Nico grimaces and Max shrugs.  
“It will never be easy, not in that shitty world we live in. That’s why it’s time we change some things.”

“We need to talk.” It’s late October and Nico sits down across his parents, a serious expression on his face.  
“About my...private life.”  
“Oh did you finally decide on a woman to marry?” His mother's eyes light up and Nico sighs.  
“No. I won’t marry a woman, because I’m gay and have a boyfriend.” Silence answers him and his parents stare at him for a second before his mother starts laughing.  
“You’ve always been one for jokes, Nico. But for real, please find a woman, it will look so much better at your coronation next year.”  
“I’m not jo-“  
“Call that Vivian and invite her for dinner”, his father interrupts him and Nico stares at them incredulously. Are they really just pretending they didn’t hear or-  
“Mother, I-“  
“No discussion, Nico. I’m already so proud of you, you haven’t been partying in months now.” She gives him a fake smile and Nico grits his teeth.  
“Yes, because of Lewis. My _boyfriend_.”  
“I’m glad you found some friends, darling. Anyway, I have a meeting with the chancellor in an hour, if you’ll please excuse me.”  
She gets up and leaves, leaving them behind in the office and Nico swallows. Well, that went fucking great, didn’t it. His father gives him a long look, a frown on his forehead.  
“Nico...you know this doesn’t work. Please be responsible for once and fulfill your duties to the crown. It will be best for everyone involved.”  
He gets up and leaves as well before Nico can answer and he stares after him, actually speechless. What a dick. 

Nicole and Linda are gossiping again and Lewis knows he shouldn’t listen in. But really, they dropped his boyfriend's name (that still sounds so weird) and he stops, pretending he’s checking his emails on his phone.  
“Apparently it’s official! Prince Nico got engaged to Vivian Sibold yesterday and they’re going to marry next year in May!”, Nicole whispers excitedly and Lewis blinks. Nico did what?!  
He nearly runs back into his office, locking the door behind him, trying to calm his racing heart and opens his browser. Maybe it’s not true. Maybe-  
But when he googles “Prince Nico Engagement” every major news website is reporting about this and Lewis takes a shaky breath, he feels like someone just ripped his heart out. What- why-  
The palace released an official statement and Lewis swallows dryly, before clicking on it. 

_“Her Majesty The Queen and her husband Prince Keke are delighted to announce the engagement of Prince Nico to Ms. Vivian Siebold. His Royal Highness and Ms. Sibold became engaged in Italy earlier this month. The wedding will take place in 2021 after His Royal Highness’ Coronation. Further details will be announced in due future.”_

What the actual fuck.  
Lewis leans back, he feels like someone ripped his heart out and he tries to hold back the tears who are forming in his eyes.  
He had thought- he had thought he was special.  
He knows its not Fake News, it being an official statement from the Palace and he feels so fucking betrayed.  
He thought that Nico genuinely loved him and- but apparently, that is what comes with dating a Royal, he thinks bitterly, after all, he was just a distraction for him.  
Marrying some woman is more important, fits better his role and Lewis doesn’t realize he’s crying until he grabs his phone and wants to call Seb.  
He rubs his eyes, calling his best friend and prays he picks up, he really needs him and he breathes in relief when he hears his familiar voice.  
“Yes?”  
“Seb he got engaged”, Lewis sobs, pulling his legs up and ignoring the numb feeling spreading through him.  
“He got engaged and- and-“  
“Who?”  
“NICO!” Lewis balls his hand to a fist, he feels so fucking betrayed, so used and he can hear Seb draw in a sharp breath at the other end.  
“To whom?! Why?”  
“Some woman, I don’t know, google it and I don’t know why! Fuck.” His hand is shaking and all he wants is to hide in his bed and never leave it again. Just yesterday everything had been fine and now-  
“Are you home?” Seb's voice pulls him from his thoughts and Lewis draws in a shaky breath. “No, I’m still at work.”  
“Stay there, I’m going to pick you up in twenty minutes.” 

Seb is there in fifteen and Lewis hugs him, still crying, burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
“I canceled all my appointments for today, let’s get you home”, Seb says in a soft voice, putting his hand on the small of Lewis back and pushing him past a confused looking Toto.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, just got some bad news from home.” Seb waves dismissively and then they’re already out and when they’re in Sebs Maserati, Lewis breaks down completely.  
Why is Nico such an asshole? 

“Congratulations on your Engagement, Your Highness.” One of the servants smiles at him while he passes her and Nico frowns, blinking confused.  
“Engagement?” What-  
In that moment Valtteri appears in front of him, a serious expression on his face and his phone in his hand.  
“We need to talk. Now.” He just pulls him along and Nico blinks, what the-  
They end up in Kimis office and his Head of Security glares at him.  
“I thought you’re dating Lewis?”, he asks dryly and Nico is even more confused.  
“I am?”  
“Then why did you get engaged to Vivian Sibold?”  
“I didn’t?!”  
“If you believe the official statement from the Royal Palace, yes you did.” Valtteri hands him his phone and when Nico skims over it, he feels himself getting cold. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He slowly lowers the phone, staring at them in panic and Valtteri frowns.  
“I thought you told your parents about Lewis and you?”  
“I did but they didn’t believe me. Fuck, how long is this online?!” Nico stares at Kimi who shrugs.  
“Bwoah, I don’t know. Since last night I guess, the press is full of it.” Shit. Lewis.  
“Fix this!” He glares at Kimi while pulling his own phone from his pocket, calling Lewis but it goes straight to voicemail and he takes a deep breath. Fuck.  
“I’m your Head of Security, not the PR official, how am I supposed to-“  
“I don’t _care_! Say we got hacked, what do I now but do _something_!” Nico is so angry he’s shaking and he turns around, leaving Kimi's office - he needs to talk to his parents.  
Valtteri follows him quietly and when Nico storms into the dining room, his parents look up from breakfast.  
“Good Morning, darling, you’re late.” His mother gives him a deprecating look and Nico has to take a deep breath to not scream at her.  
“How dare you?!”, he hisses, slowly coming closer.  
“How dare you publishing a statement like that after I told you that I have a boyfriend?!”  
“We thought you just needed a push in the right direction.” His father shrugs, calmly taking a sip from his coffee and his mother nods.  
“Admittedly, it wasn’t in the best style, but it was in your best interest and it’s time you act, Nico. That woman won’t stay single forever.”  
“Okay, just to make this clear once and for all: I will _not_ marry her. We will cancel the engagement, say we got hacked or whatever and that’s it.” Nico glares at them, he’s so fucking pissed.  
“Don’t you just want to marry her and save yourself the embarrassment?” His mother raises the eyebrows and Nico stares at her incredulously.  
“You want me to marry a woman I don’t love just so I don’t _embarrass_ myself?!”  
“You will learn to love her”, his father chimes in and Nico balls his hands to fists.  
“No. I don’t care about the embarrassment, I love Lewis and I won’t let myself get pressured into a marriage; understood?!”  
He doesn’t wait for their answer, storming out again and he takes a quick look on his phone. Nothing from Lewis and he swallows when he sees Max’s message. 

**Max:** _What the actual fuck, mate?!_

Nico closes his eyes resigned before he turns to Valtteri.  
“I need to talk to Lewis.”  
“Nico I’m not sure if we can go out, the press-“  
“Do I look like I fucking care?!” Nico stares at him incredulously and shakes his head.  
“I need to see him, I need to explain-“  
“I understand, but it’s not safe with all those people, we can’t-“  
“That’s an order, Bottas! Fuck, Lewis thinks I’m engaged, I-“  
Nico takes a deep breath before running back to Kimi's office, Valtteri following after him.  
“Your Highness! Nico! NICO WAIT!” Nico bursts into Kimi's office, staring at him impatiently.  
“You have a solution?!”  
“We drafted an official statement that says that one of our staff members played a prank and obviously already faced the consequences. Also that you apologize to Ms. Sibold for any harm you may have caused her and that there is obviously no romantic relationship between the two of you”, Kimi explains calmly and Nico nods, he doesn’t really care.  
“I need to see Lewis.”  
“You can’t.”  
“Kimi, I wasn’t asking.”  
Kimi looks up, frowning when he sees Nicos pissed off glance and he raises his eyebrows. Nico sometimes commands the staff around but normally never him, having grown up with him and respecting him too much for that. But Nico right now looks like he’s ready to start a war and Kimi nods slowly.  
“Alright. Valtteri, get us a car, I’m coming with you.”  
Valtteri blinks before he sighs, leaving and Nico bites his lip, staring at Kimi desperately.  
“He hates me”, he mumbles, Kimi sighs and checking his phone.  
“Nah, he doesn’t- okay yes, he does, Seb just texted me.”  
Fucking great, really. Nico buries his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. He can still fix this, he just needs to convince Lewis that he loves him, that this engagement shit wasn’t him and he follows Kimi through a back entrance into the gardens.  
They’re able to avoid most of the journalists who’re waiting in front of the palace and Nico is glad about it - he’s not ready to face them, probably insulting the Queen if they ask him something now and he’s glad Kimi and Valtteri shield him from the few photographers they encounter.  
The drive to Lewis’ flat is silent, Nico nervously playing with his hands and he looks up in surprise when Valtteri quietly takes his hand. Kimi is driving and Nico takes a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. It will be okay.  
When they knock on the door though and Seb opens them, looking like he’s ready to murder him, his hopes sink and he nervously licks his lip.  
“I need to see Lewis”, he says but Seb just shakes his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“He doesn’t want to see you tho.”  
Fucking great, really.  
“It wasn’t him, _kulta_ ”, Kimi says in that moment, giving his husband a serious look.  
“Her Majesty The Queen released the statement, Nico had nothing to do with that.”  
Seb blinks, his defensiveness wavering a bit and he turns to Nico, narrowing his eyes.  
“Is that true?”  
Nico shouldn’t feel intimidated by him, he’s the fucking Crown Prince after all, but something in Seb's eyes makes him swallow dryly and he nods quickly.  
“Of course! Why would I hurt him like that, I _love_ him!”  
Seb eyes him thoughtfully for another second before he nods shortly, stepping aside.  
“Come in.”  
Nico pushes past him, heading for the living room and his heart breaks when he sees Lewis wrapped in a white blanket on the sofa, staring with an empty expression out of the window.  
“Lewis”, he whispers, dropping on his knees in front of him and he has to swallow when Lewis looks up and he sees the pain in his eyes.  
“What do you want?”  
There’s absolutely no emotion in his voice and Nico looks down, tears building up in his eyes.  
“Lew, that wasn’t me, I’m not engaged, I would never do that to you!” He takes his hand and to his relief, Lewis doesn’t pull it away - he’s not looking at him though.  
“Then why did the palace publish an official statement? I thought you told your parents about us?”  
“I did and they didn’t like it.” Nico swallows, ignoring Seb, Kimi, and Valtteri in the door who’re watching them quietly.  
“My mother released the statement with the hope I would give in. I didn’t.”  
“What did you say?” Now Lewis looks up, looking into his eyes and Nico cups his cheek.  
“That I love you and won’t let myself get pressured into marriage”, he says quietly, then he leans forward and kisses him gently. Lewis stills for a second, then he kisses him back, pulling him closer and Nico breathes out in relief.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispers, Lewis just shakes his head and bites his lip, avoiding his gaze.  
“I’m sorry, I acted like a fucking drama queen instead of just talking with you. But I was so shocked, and that she actually did this-“  
He stops, blushing slightly and Nico kisses him again, caressing his cheek.  
“No one said it would be easy, remember?”  
“No. I’m sorry I overreacted.”  
“Don’t be. Just call me the next time, okay?” Nico smiles slightly and Lewis scoffs.  
“Well, next time tell your parents to stop the fucking mind games.”  
Nico wishes it would be that easy and his thoughts involuntarily wander back to Max and what he had said during their ride into the forest. God, he really hopes his friend goes through with his plan. 

_OCTOBER 2020_

**Max:** _The King is dead long live the King._

Nico draws in a sharp breath when he reads Max’ text message and swallows. So Jos is dead and Max will be King. He takes a deep breath, not being able to hold back a grin before he types a quick answer. 

**Nico:** _You’re okay?_

**Max:** _Yeah, don’t worry. I got Dan and Hulk._  
**Max:** _You’ll get an invitation to my coronation soon we’re just coordinating right now with the funeral and all_

So it’s actually happening. Nico stares at his phone, smiling and he looks up.  
“VAL, pack your bags, we have a coronation to attend!” 

Max’ coronation is on the 11th of November, a Wednesday and when Nico steps into Nieuwe Kerk, the 15th-century church in the heart of Amsterdam, together with his parents, he can’t help but be excited.  
He’s still not entirely sure if Max is really going to go through with his plan but the single thought of Max being King is something to be happy about - Nico knows, his people love him.  
They take their seat, he realizes he’s sitting next to Charles and he gives him a quick smile before focusing his attention back on the crowd.  
The church slowly fills, the crown, orb, and scepter are placed on cushions and everything is ready.  
The monarch’s Master of Ceremony stands up, they’re following his example and it gets quiet immediately.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen: His Royal Highness, Prince Max Emilian Verstappen.” The doors open, music starts playing in the back and Max enters, holding his head high, his face not giving anything away.  
He wears his military uniform, the ceremonial mantle draped over his shoulders and carried by four other men.  
He’s accompanied by two senior military officers who carry two other religia and two steps behind Max is Daniel, wearing his white Australian military uniform. Nico can’t help but feel proud when Max sits down on a chair opposite from the religia and the state officials and the Master of Ceremony walks towards him.  
“Your Highness, your oath, please.” The ceremony is in Dutch, but Nico understands enough to know what’s going on and Max gets up again, eyeing the people in the church.  
“I swear to the people of the Kingdom that I shall constantly preserve and uphold the Charter for the Kingdom of the Netherlands and the Constitution.  
I swear that I shall defend and preserve the independence and the territory of the Kingdom to the best of my ability, that I shall protect the freedom and rights of all Dutch citizens and residents, and that I shall employ all means placed at my disposal by the law to preserve and promote prosperity, as a good king should do.”  
Max’s voice doesn’t waver, reciting his oath without any mistakes and he raises his right hand, showing two fingers as a promise.  
“So truly help me, almighty God.”  
Nico is actually getting goosebumps, he hasn’t been on too many coronations and they’re always special - especially when the new King is one of your closest friends.  
The next step takes a bit longer, Max is paid homage to by the assemblage of people, them all swearing their loyalty to Max and after they’re done, the Master of Ceremony steps forward again, carefully taking the crown in his hands.  
“Your Highness.”  
Max’s face still doesn’t give anything away when he kneels and while the Master of Ceremony places the crown on his head, he cries “Long live the king!”  
His chant is responded by three “Hurrahs” from the people present, Max rises again and Nico has never seen Dan look so proud.  
Max is smiling slightly as well and the Master of Ceremony steps forward one more time.  
“Your Majesty; your first address to your people.”  
He bows slightly and Max takes a deep breath while it becomes quiet.  
“It’s an honor standing here today, an honor becoming your king. Serving you.”  
He switched to English, his voice still doesn’t waver, if he’s nervous he doesn’t let it show and Max’s gaze wanders through the rows.  
“The world keeps moving on, people become more progressive, more tolerant and more accepting and I think that’s a beautiful thing. But somehow only our world keeps insisting on a standstill, calling it “tradition” and not realizing how much damage they actually do with that. I think it’s time to change that.”  
Max looks at them, it’s dead silent and Nico stares at him, he’s actually doing it. Holy shit.  
“I want to take the opportunity to announce that I, Max Emilian Verstappen, King of the Netherlands, Prince of Orange-Nassau, am engaged to Daniel Joseph Ricciardo. And we’re going to marry next spring.”  
Max stretches out his hand, offering it to Daniel who takes it with a small smile, stepping forward and it’s quiet for a second before the whole church starts cheering.  
Max smiles as well, linking his fingers with Daniels and looks at the crowd with such calmness that Nico can’t believe he’s only 23.  
“I don’t care if anyone has something against that. It’s 2020, we are a tolerant country and the Royal Family is the best example for that”, he says, he’s still smiling and Nico can’t help but smile as well.  
“That’s what I call ‘big dick energy’”, Charles mumbles next to him and Nico really has to hold back a snort.  
“My reign won’t stand for racism, intolerance, and inequality like my fathers. It’s time for a change and this is a fresh start. Thank you.”  
Max smiles and with Daniel still holding his hand, he goes through the rows, directly to the open doors.  
Nico can hear the people cheer outside, shouting “Long live the King!” and he’s still a bit shook. His parents are speechless, staring after the new King, and Nico hides a smirk.  
Max wrote history today and by god, he did it in style. 

Lewis stares at his Laptop, absolutely speechless when he hears the new Dutch King’s speech.  
He’s actually just watching the live stream because he hoped to see Nico but this-  
Holy shit.  
It’s a good speech, he has to give it to him and Lewis swallows dryly.  
The Dutch King is gay. Maybe his and Nico's future doesn’t look that gloomy anymore. 

“So are Prince Nico and you dating?” George grins at him and Lewis raises his eyebrows, passing the ball back to him.  
“Why would you think that?”  
“Because he’s here again”, Mick points out, grinning as well and when Lewis turns around, he can’t help but smile when he sees Nico coming towards them with Valtteri.  
He hasn’t seen him since the coronation of the new Dutch King - Max, he thinks - and he instinctively pulls him into a quick hug which gets him a few shocked looks from his kids.  
“Totally dating”, he hears Lando mumble and Lewis chooses to ignore him.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” He smiles at Nico, his boyfriend smirking.  
“I missed you.” He hears an “Aww” behind him, Lewis is pretty sure it’s from Alex and maybe they should continue this conversation somewhere more private. But leaving with the Crown Prince right now seems a bit suspicious and Lewis snorts.  
“Charming. How was Amsterdam?”  
“Epic, Max is a legend.” Nico's eyes are sparkling, he looks excited and Lewis can only agree to that.  
“See? The Dutch King marries a foreign commoner, means Nico can marry you too!”, Stoffel throws in and Lewis is really close to murdering him. Nico just starts laughing and Lewis turns around, glaring at the boy.  
“One more word and you all run ten rounds around the pitch.”  
That shuts them up - at least until Esteban mumbles a “someone needs to get laid” under his breath and they all burst out laughing. Lewis stares at them, absolutely speechless while Nico seems to find it rather amusing.  
“Unbelievable”, Lewis grumbles, before he grabs Nico's arm and pulls him away from the kids to a more private area.  
“Okay, why are you really here?”  
“As I said, I missed you. And I’m still not over what happened in Amsterdam.” Nico's eyes sparkle in excitement and Lewis grins.  
“I can imagine the royal world is shaken?”  
“Definitely. Max wrote history and his country loves him for that.”  
“It got me thinking- nevermind.” Lewis blushes and Nico's gaze softens, eying him curiously.  
“What?”  
“That- I don’t know, if they can do it- that this with us might work.” Lewis bites his lip and Nico's smile widens.  
“You’d be okay with me making our relationship public?”  
“You wanna do that?”  
“Well, not yet. But just in general.” Nico shrugs and Lewis swallows. He actually really appreciates his privacy. But he also knows that making his relationship public can make things easier for them and he nods hesitantly.  
“I guess.”  
“No, not I guess’. I want to be sure, so: Yes or No?” Nico eyes him carefully and Lewis sighs.  
“Yes.”  
It feels scary saying it but Nico's smile is worth it.  
“Good, because we’re invited to a royal wedding.”  
“We are _what_?!” Lewis stares at him in shock and Nico grins.  
“Dan and Max? Well, King Max and soon, I guess, Prince Daniel. You get a title when you marry a royal.”  
“I know that.” Lewis swallows, running a hand through his hair. A royal wedding?!  
“And they really want me to come?”  
“Yep, requested by His Majesty personally.” Nico is still grinning, slinging an arm around Lewis’ neck.  
“I told them about you when we were on that State Visit in October.”  
“You’re unbelievable”, Lewis mumbles, but he can’t help but feel the warmth spreading through his chest. He loves Nico and as ridiculous as he still finds most of that monarchy shit - it’s worth it. He’s worth it and Nico gives him a soft smile.  
“I love you”, he whispers and Lewis's heart beats faster.  
“I love you too.”  
When he turns around, he sees his whole team staring at them and he sighs. Maybe he should talk with them.

“Absolutely unbelievable! How dare he embarrass Jos and his country like that!” His father is fuming, it’s been a week since Max got crowned and Nico frowns.  
“You never liked Jos.”  
“Yes, but that is no reason to disrespect a dead man like that!”  
His mother shakes her head displeased, before giving Nico a long look.  
“I don’t want you to disappoint us like that, is that clear?”  
Nico knows she’s not his mother in that moment - she’s The Queen but he’s so over it. So over that topic and he holds her gaze.  
“Or what? I won’t marry Vivian, mother.”  
“I really didn’t want to give you an ultimatum, Nico”, his mother sighs, her eyes turning cold, “but you will propose to Vivian till your coronation; understood?”  
They stare at each other for a moment and Nico is so sick of it. Sick of this family, of those stupid politics and traditions and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“No. If you’re going to make me marry Vivian, I’m going to refuse the crown.”  
Absolute silence answers him, both of his parents staring at him in shock and his father clears his throat.  
“Nico- you always wanted this-“  
“Yeah, well, I found something I want more.” Nico snorts and he heads for the door, stopping one more time.  
“Don’t push me or you’ll have to find a new heir to the throne.” 

He knows this won’t be the end of it though, knows he needs to end this once and for all and he just sends Max and Lewis a quick message to watch the news the next day.  
God, Kimi is going to kill him. 

Lewis sighs, leaning back in his office chair, watching the news on his Laptop, not sure what Nico wants with that.  
”Our next topic is regarding the Royal Family, Prince Nico is here with us today and wants to talk about something”, the TV presenter suddenly says and Lewis sits up straighter, leaning a bit forward. What is he doing?  
“Your Highness, it’s an honor to have you here.” The blonde woman across from Nico gives him a warm smile and Nico leans back, looking completely relaxed.  
“Thank you, Anna.”  
Lewis knows that charming facade, having seen it on many public appearances by now and Anna crosses her legs.  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
“I’m in a relationship for a few months now - and no, it’s not with Vivian Sibert.”  
Nico smiles, apparently really enjoying the attention he’s getting and Lewis swallows.  
“Unfortunately though, my parents won’t accept my choice and try forcing me into something I don’t want. I am tired of this.”  
He pauses for a second, before looking directly into the camera.  
“If I can’t marry the man I love, I will refuse the crown.”  
Lewis blinks, being sure he must have misheard him. He wouldn’t- Nico has said he wouldn’t give up his crown for anything, that-  
“Your Highness, are you sure about this decision?” Anna looks as shocked as Lewis feels right now and Nico nods.  
“Yes. I’m the only heir to the throne and I’ll deny the crown if I can’t be with Lewis.”

All hell breaks loose after Nico basically outed himself on national television, the Hashtag #LewisOrTheCrown trending on Twitter and every news website on the internet talking about the German Crown Prince’s decision.  
Lewis is still staring at his laptop, the news talking about the consequences Nico's possible refusal to the throne will have on the country and he doesn’t even realize that Toto came into his office until his Editor-in-Chief clears his throat.  
“Lewis? Can we talk?”  
“Sure.” Lewis forces himself to smile, closing his laptop and Toto closes the door behind him, before sitting down across from him.  
“Lewis, are you - god this sounds ridiculous - are you dating the Crown Prince?”  
He looks incredibly uncomfortable asking and Lewis swallows before he nods.  
“I am.”  
Toto stares at him, speechless and Lewis sighs.  
“We met at the football training from my team and then again at the Garden Party at Schloss Charlottenburg. Things developed from there”, he explains and Toto nods slowly.  
“Okay. Because David called and asked about you.”  
David Coulthard was Lewis’ Boss at The Guardian in the UK and he can’t help but grin.  
“Is he okay?”  
“He can’t believe that the guy who hates the monarchy the most fell in love with a Prince.”  
“Yeah, it makes a good story.” Lewis smiles weakly, nervously biting his lips.  
“Is it okay that I still work here? I promise nothing will change-“  
“Of course it is! You’ll probably have to write an article about the effect Prince Nico's decision will have on our political system, but apart from that it’s all good.”  
Toto gives him a reassuring smile, getting up again.  
“I’ll make sure the others leave you alone. And eh, maybe we should check our security measures? Just to make sure?”  
“Don’t worry about that, Nico has people for that.” Lewis sighs and Toto nods, opening the door.  
“Okay. Tell me if you need anything.” He leaves and Lewis takes a deep breath, massaging his temples. What the hell did Nico do?!  
His phone rings and he smiles shortly when he sees Seb's name on the display.  
“Hey.”  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Do you know how pissed Kimi is?” Seb sounds rather amused than angry and Lewis snorts.  
“Why does he care?”  
“He has to deal with all the journalists now and well, he hates people.”  
“Doesn’t he have the wrong job then?”  
“Maybe, but- stop distracting! Your boyfriend just said on national television he’d give up his crown for you!”  
“Yeah.” Lewis stares out of the window, he doesn’t know how he feels about that.  
He has said to Nico all the time that he could give up his crown, make Germany a complete democracy and Nico had always declined. But now that this is an actual possibility...  
Somehow Lewis can’t imagine Nico without all of this. Without them arguing over Monarchy, without his crown, his titles, his bodyguards. Without the palace, the Royal Family and State Visits.  
Without their routine, they have by now. Because even though Lewis still finds it all so ridiculous, that is the Nico he fell in love with. Fuck, what’s wrong with him?!  
Seb is still talking but Lewis is barely listening and when there’s a knock on the door, he hums.  
When Nico comes in though, he’s absolutely not prepared and he mumbles a quick “I’ll call you back” to Seb before hanging up and just staring at Nico.  
Then, after staring at each other for a few more seconds, he jumps up, pulling him into a long kiss.  
“You are unbelievable”, he murmurs, Nico just laughs and Lewis shakes his head, sinking back into his chair.  
“You said you wouldn’t give up your crown for anyone!”  
“I would for you.” Nico smiles sadly, sitting down on his desk and biting his lip.  
“Lewis, I love you and you made me realize in the last few months that there are more important things than titles and crowns. And I’m sorry if all this is too much, also when I said “marry” - a habit I guess- but-“  
“I want to marry you too.” That slips out before Lewis can think about it, his heart being quicker than his mind but before Nico can say something, Lewis keeps talking.  
“You shouldn’t give it up for me though. I mean someone has to argue with the future King over how stupid his system is and-“  
“You just want the title, admit it.” Nico grins and Lewis rolls his eyes, actually scoffing at that.  
“Shut up, I couldn’t care less about that fucking title. All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t do this for me and-“  
“Lew, I’m still the Crown Prince and I’m still getting crowned next April”, Nico interrupts him gently.  
“I haven’t given it up yet. All I said was that if my parents can’t accept it, I will do it. And they will have to accept it if they like it or not.”  
“You sure?”  
“I know them and yes. I am.”

Sleeping in the palace is weird. Lewis has been here a few times already but never at night and he turns around, Nico next to him asleep.  
He’s not talking to his parents at the moment, the relationship between them being icy after Nico's appearance on national television but that didn’t stop Nico from inviting Lewis over to stay overnight.  
He can’t sleep though and he slowly sits up, slipping into some shoes before taking a look at his phone. It’s three in the morning and he rubs his eyes, yawning. Maybe he should drink some water and then go back to bed.  
He quickly puts on some pants and a top, not wanting to go half-naked and he considers taking Nico's robe, but eventually ignoring it. Too much.  
He peaks out of the door into the deserted hallway, there are no guards around and Lewis slowly steps outside.  
The only problem is though that he doesn’t know where the kitchen is and he rolls his eyes at himself while wandering through the corridors, trying not to wake anyone up.  
Nico's room is in the left wing of the palace, he knows that much - his parents are in the right one.  
But the kitchen?  
Bloody hell he doesn’t think he’s ever been there, always having eaten either in the huge dining room or Nico's room and he sighs. Great.  
He turns around the next corner, directly running into one the guards and he curses quietly.  
“Shit, sorry!”  
The guard looks just confused until he realizes who he is and he swallows.  
“My apologies, Sir, I haven’t seen you - no one is normally awake at this time.”  
He smiles slightly and Lewis bites his lip, shrugging helplessly.  
The guy in front of him looks quite young, having blonde hair and a blonde beard, and blue eyes look at Lewis curiously.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I- actually, yes.” Lewis sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
“I’m looking for the kitchen - you don’t know where it is by any chance?”  
“I guess.” The guy smirks, nodding to the hallway on their right. “This way, Sir.”  
“Call me Lewis, please. What’s your name?”  
“Kevin. Magnussen.” Kevin gives him another smile and Lewis stifles another yawn. “Thanks for helping me, Kevin.”  
“Of course. I think we have to go left now.” Kevin frowns and Lewis stares at him with raised eyebrows.  
“You think?!”  
“I’m new, mate, sorry. Only working here for two months now and normally at night.” Kevin grins sheepishly and Lewis sighs, sinking on a wooden bench in the hallway.  
“Take your time, man. Doubt Nico wakes up before noon anyway so we still have a few hours.”  
“Wait, you are- oh shit.” Kevin stares at him completely shocked while they start walking again, Lewis sighs.  
“Yep. I’m the guy Nico will give up his crown for.”  
Kevin stares at him for another moment, before a smirk plays around his face.  
“Sorry, man. Kimi mentioned you in the security briefing this evening but I haven’t recognized you before.”  
Lewis looks down on himself, only wearing some sweatpants and a black tank top and he blushes.  
“Yeah, eh- Kimi mentioned _me_?!”  
“Of course, you’re the boyfriend of the Crown Prince. We were told to also keep an eye on you.” Kevin shrugs, before pushing a door open.  
“Finally!”  
He switches on the light and suddenly they’re standing in a huge kitchen. Kevin looks proud and Lewis grins, walking over to a huge fridge.  
He’s not keen on getting security 24/7 but he knows it’s necessary and as long as Nico has people like Kevin, Kimi and Valtteri working for him he can live with that.  
He grabs a water bottle from the fridge and when he turns around, he notices Kevin staring.  
“What?”  
“You only came here for _water_?!”  
“Yes?”  
“Why didn’t you just take some from His Highness's’ personal mini bar in his room?”  
Fuck him. 

“YOU ARE ACTUALLY DATING THE PRINCE! WE KNEW IT!”  
Lando is grinning broadly at him and Lewis rolls his eyes, passing the ball to him.  
“I do. And you skipped training last week.”  
“I-“  
Lando swallows, grin immediately dropping from his face and he shrugs, kicking the ball back with more force than necessary.  
“I got detention.”  
“Why?” Lewis eyes him worriedly, passing the ball to George and signals them to go on, before pulling Lando a bit to the side.  
“What happened?”  
“Didn’t do my homework”, Lando mumbles and Lewis raises his eyebrows.  
“You get detention for not doing your homework?”  
“I got detention for not doing my homework for three months”, Lando corrects him and Lewis stares at him for a second, before he sighs.  
“Why?”  
“I hate it, it’s stupid.” Lando is still not looking at him and Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
“I know for a fact that you’re actually pretty smart and reliable. So?”  
“My parents argue all the time and I don’t wanna be home, okay?!”, Lando snaps, finally looking at him and he bites his lip.  
“I don’t want to hear them shouting at each other so I spent time with the others at the mall.”  
Lewis's heart breaks a little and he pulls him into a warm hug.  
“I’m sorry, kid”, he says quietly, Lando just clears his throat.  
“S’ fine”, he mumbles and Lewis takes a deep breath.  
“You still need to do your homework, tho. If you want you can bring it to training and do it afterward here, I’m going to stay with you.”  
“You’d really do that?” Lando stares at him incredulously and Lewis smiles, nodding.  
“Of course.”  
The spark in Landos eyes is back and he hugs him.  
“Thanks, you’re the best.”  
“Always. Now go back to the others, Alex and you can pick your team for today.” He gently pushes him back to the rest of the team, following him a bit slower.  
“Are you going to become a prince now?” Mick grins and Lewis frowns.  
“I only get a title through marriage.”  
“So you’re going to marry him?”, Stoffel asks and Lewis freezes.  
“I-“  
Fuck, he doesn’t know. A part of him really wants it. Wants to marry Nico, wants to spend the rest of his life with him.  
But there’s another part in him that yells at him that it’s too early, that they’re together for barely a few months now and that this is ridiculous. Everything happens a bit faster in the royal world though and Lewis sighs.  
“We will see.”  
Since when have his kids become so invested in his private life anyway? His gaze falls on Kevin, who’s on duty to watch over him today, the Dane being on his phone and Lewis sighs again.  
Still something he has to get used to, but when he suddenly sees Nico approaching him, Valtteri with him, he can’t help but smile.  
“Hey.” His smile widens when Nico kisses him softly, he hears an “Awww” from behind (probably Alex) and Lewis grins at Valtteri.  
“Hey. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m actually not here for you, for once.” Nico grins, turning to the kids who all stare at Nico in confusion.  
“You’re here for us?”, Mick asks slowly and Nico nods.  
“In case I’m not refusing the crown I am inviting you all to my coronation next year in April. I can’t get you inside I’m afraid, but you’ll have front row seats outside - if you’re up for it. I totally get if it’s boring or-“  
“Oh, we will come!”, Pascal interrupts him, his eyes sparkling and Esteban nods.  
“Definitely!”  
“Great.” Nico smiles warmly at them and pulls Lewis closer, kissing his cheek.  
“Wouldn’t want you to miss that.”  
The kids start chatting excitedly and Lewis can’t help but smile. 

Lewis has to admit that he has never been at the Opera before and when Nico asked him to come to the Opening Night of one, officially accompanying him, he wasn’t really sure.  
But here he is, on the fucking red carpet in front of the State Opera in Berlin, holding the hand of the Crown Prince while they’re flanked by Kimi and Valtteri and staring at hundreds of Cameras in front of him.  
He smiles, trying to not look too nervous in his dark, sparkling suit and they move on, stepping into the opera.  
“You look absolutely gorgeous”, Nico mumbles in that moment while they go into their box and Lewis smiles, sitting down next to his boyfriend.  
“So do you.”  
Nico winks at him, before grabbing the opera glasses.  
“Have you ever been?”, he asks and when Lewis shakes his head, he grins.  
“Lucky you. They’re horrible, Kimi hates them. I do too.”  
“They sing too much”, Kimi comments dryly and Lewis raises his eyebrows.  
“Why are we here then?”  
“We got invited and as Crown Prince it’s part of my duty to appreciate the arts my country has to offer.”  
Nico shrugs and Lewis scoffs, trying to suppress an eye roll.  
“ _Your_ country?” He loves Nico, he really does, but sometimes- the curtain rises and Nico grins, taking his hand and the Opera begins.  
The next three and a half hours (the small break excluded), Lewis is bored to death and he’s ready to fall asleep. The people on the stage can sing, but that’s probably the only positive thing he can say about it and he stifles a yawn when the curtain falls for the last time.  
“Jesus”, he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and Nico grins.  
“Told you. You’re hungry?”  
“Hmmm. Can we just grab some McDonalds?” Lewis hides his yawn behind his hand and frowns when he sees Nico's stare.  
“What?”  
“You want to go to McDonald's?”  
“Yeah? It’s past midnight, I doubt anything fancy is open and I really just want a vegan burger.” Lewis shrugs and Nico suddenly looks incredibly insecure.  
“I mean- could we go? Theoretically?” He turns to Kimi, the Finn just shrugging.  
“Whatever you want, Your Highness.”  
“Okay.” Nico still looks so insecure and Lewis takes his hand, his gaze softening a bit.  
“What’s wrong? I know it’s not the healthiest option, but-“  
“IveneverbeentoMcDonalds”, Nico blurts out and Lewis frowns.  
“What?”  
“I’ve never been to McDonald's.” Nico blushes and Lewis blinks, realizing what he just said and he tries not to look too shocked.  
“Really, never? Not even when you were a student?”  
“Nope.” Nico bites his lip and Lewis takes a deep breath, his grip around Nico hand tightening.  
“Alright, guess that’s a first then.” He winks at him before following Kimi outside of the Opera into the cold night.  
“Maybe lose your jacket and take one of the spare ones we have with us”, Kimi advises them when they’re back in the car and Lewis nods, quickly slipping off his sparkling jacket, glad to change back into something normal again.  
Nico closes his jacket and when they stop at a half-empty McDonalds in Berlin-Mitte, Lewis is a bit nervous.  
He doesn’t really want to be recognized, but the people inside barely pay them any attention and they order before sitting on an empty table. Kimi and Valtteri are two tables away, giving them some privacy and Lewis takes Nico's hand again.  
“You’re okay?”  
“Yeah. You’ve been here often?” Nico smiles, still looking way more insecure Lewis is used to - he kinda likes it.  
“I guess? Like not this one but every time we went partying at uni and were drunk and hungry we went to McDonald's. Normally a bit later than one in the morning tho.”  
Lewis grins and Nico takes a look around.  
“It’s nice?”  
“It’s a McDonalds”, Lewis replies dryly. “Nothing more. I wouldn’t take you here for a date.”  
“No? Then what is this?” Nico grins and Lewis snorts, giving the woman who brings them their food a small smile.  
“Late night cravings with my boyfriend.”  
“Oh wow.” Nico laughs as well and they start eating.  
“Look at me, being close to the people”, he comments while taking a bite from his burger and Lewis rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, amazing how well you know _your_ country”, he picks up Nico's comment from earlier and his boyfriend shrugs.  
“They love me.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know why you cost them so much money.”  
“They need to believe in something.”  
“They can believe in themself”, Lewis snorts and Nico grins, shoving some fries into his mouth. It’s oddly domestic, sitting at some random McDonalds in the middle of the night and Lewis tries to push the anxiety, that’s lurking in his stomach, back.  
They still don’t know if the Queen will approve of their relationship - still don’t know if Nico will give up his crown or not.  
But for now, he enjoys the moment, tries not to worry and watches with a soft expression how Nico seems to slowly relax, eating fries in Kimis way too big jacket and looking so normal. 

It’s January 2021, Nico hasn’t talked with his parents for nearly two months now (which, regarding to Valtteri, had been really awkward during Christmas - Lewis had been glad to be back home in the UK, even though he had to answer a lot of questions from his family) and while Nico is still completely relaxed about this, insisting that his mother will give in, Lewis is anxious.  
He doesn’t want Nico to give up his crown for him, still thinks he isn’t worth it but he also knows discussing with his boyfriend is useless.  
Nico can be incredibly stubborn and he takes a sip from his mug, before pulling the blanket over Nico and him.  
They’re in his flat for once, already being in bed but both not wanting to go to sleep just yet. Lewis just finished writing an article, having procrastinated it (he is really fed up with writing about Donald Trump, he still doesn’t get how he got re-elected) and he’s scrolling through Facebook on his laptop while Nico next to him is on his phone, being on Instagram with Lewis’ account.  
It’s peaceful, Lewis loves those quiet evenings with him and when Nico notices his gaze, he smiles.  
“How is the article going?”  
“Already done, sent it to Toto now.” Lewis sighs, massaging his temples. He’s tired and Nico's smile softens.  
“I’m sure it’s good.”  
“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”  
“No, I’m saying that because I studied Politics and know what I’m talking about.”  
“Show off”, Lewis mumbles and smiles when he hears Nico laugh. He keeps scrolling through Facebook and he nearly gets a heart attack when he sees the headline of a major newspaper: 

_BREAKING: GERMAN ROYAL FAMILY RELEASES STATEMENT REGARDING PRINCE NICOS RELATIONSHIP_

His heart starts beating faster, his mouth goes dry and he clicks on the link to the article, biting his lips anxiously.  
“Nico”, he whispers, he’s so fucking nervous he’s shaking.  
“Hm?”  
“The Palace just published an official statement.”  
“What does it say?”  
“That the Crown approves of our relationship.”

Lewis still can’t believe that Nico had actually been right. The Queen had been absolutely furious, but eventually, she had agreed to her son's relationship (it did help that the Dutch Royal Family had released a statement supporting Nico's decision).  
And with the relationship being approved, Lewis actually being the official boyfriend of the future King, he has to learn Royal Protocol now.  
It’s the most boring thing he ever did (and he says that fully aware of the fact that he studied History and nearly fell asleep during some lectures).  
He’s used to either Kimi or Valtteri following him around like a shadow by now (Kevin prefers the night shift) and doesn’t mind anymore, but there are many more things he suddenly has to remember- for example not posting on Instagram anymore.  
Nico is getting more and more busy with his coronation coming up and Lewis can’t help but get nervous as well. 

And then it’s the 14th of April 2021, Queen Sina abdicates and Lewis is a mess since he woke up. He’s still living in his flat, even though he’s probably going to move to Nico into the palace soon - it will definitely give Kimi less headaches for his safety.  
The Que- Nico's parents will leave Schloss Charlottenburg, moving to a castle in the North of Germany and Lewis slowly sits up.  
Valtteri is going to pick him up around eight, the ceremony starting at eleven and he starts getting dressed. He knows that most male guests will show up in Military Uniforms, but given the fact that he has never served he doesn’t own one and he swallows dryly.  
He won’t enter the throne room behind Nico as Daniel did with Max - he will sit with the other guests and to be honest, Lewis is glad about it.  
He’s still not used to all the attention he’s suddenly getting and he prefers staying in the background.  
He gets dressed, taking one last look in the mirror and when he opens his door, Valtteri is already waiting for him. He’s wearing his Finnish Military Uniform and gives him a small smile, looking nervous as well.  
“Ready?”  
“Ask Nico, not me”, Lewis mumbles before he follows him downstairs into the black Maserati. When they arrive at Schloss Charlottenburg, it’s already crowded, fans, TV stations and photographers surrounding the palace and Valtteri puts his hand on the small of Lewis back, pushing him gently past the waiting journalists through the crowd.  
When they make it through, they meet with Seb and Kimi at the entrance and Lewis has never been more relieved to see his best friend.  
Who, thank god, is also wearing a suit, while Kimi wears the same Finnish Military Uniform Valtteri has - except that he has a few more medals on it, showing his higher rank.  
“Shouldn’t you be protecting Nico? Make sure nothing happens to him?”  
Lewis raises his eyebrows and Kimi smirks, pushing himself off the wall.  
“Already on my way, Your Highness. I just wanted to make sure my husband arrives safely.” He leaves, laughing when Lewis shouts a “Don’t call me that!”, after him.  
“So you must be Lewis.” He flinches, turning around and freezing when he sees the two men in front of him.  
One of them is Max - King of the Netherlands - in his Military Uniform and even though he’s younger than him, Lewis feels a little bit intimidated.  
Next to him is Daniel, wearing the same white Military Uniform as on Max’ coronation and Lewis hesitates for a second, before he bows slightly.  
“Your Majesty, Your Highness.”  
He still finds it ridiculous but when he learned the royal protocol with Kimi, the Finn had told him countless times that some royals really are offended when you don’t follow it and Lewis really doesn’t want to start a diplomatic stir. Not today. Not on Nico's coronation.  
“Call me Max.” The Ki- Max laughs, offering him his hand and Lewis blinks surprised before he smiles as well.  
“Lewis.” He takes his hand and Daniel grins broadly.  
“Dan.”  
“That’s Seb”, Lewis adds and before Seb can bow, Max offers him his hand as well.  
“Hey.”  
“You’re coming to our wedding, right?”, Dan asks, looking completely relaxed and Lewis nods.  
“Sure. I-“  
He stops when he realizes that most of the other guests are already inside and Max smiles.  
“Come on.” They follow him inside and Lewis swallows, having completely forgotten if there’s a seating order or not.  
But Max just leads him to the front and when Lewis sits down, he realizes that he sits directly next to Queen Elizabeth II. Oh god.  
“Your Majesty.” He bows, giving her a respectful nod and she gives him a short smile.  
“Mister Hamilton.” Then she turns away again, leaving a completely stunned Lewis behind. How does she know his name?? How-  
In that moment a man steps in front of them, Lewis remembers faintly that this must be the Master of Ceremony, and the crowd goes silent nearly immediately. God, Lewis is so nervous.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for His Royal Highness, Prince Nico Erik Rosberg, Duke of Wiesbaden.”  
They all stand up and Lewis can’t help but stare when he sees Nico coming inside. He has never seen his boyfriend - his fiancé - whatever - in his Military Uniform and shit, Nico looks good.  
He’s wearing the same ceremonial mantle Max had, but he’s carrying the scepter and orb and Lewis takes a deep breath.  
He looks really good and Nico is accompanied by two senior military officers as well - one of them being Kimi.  
There’s a bit more church involved in his coronation, but after a small speech from the priest, Nico gets up and Lewis knows it’s time for his oath.  
“I promise to the people of the Kingdom that I shall constantly preserve and uphold the Charter for the Kingdom of Germany and the Constitution.  
I promise that I shall defend and preserve the independence and the territory of the Kingdom to the best of my ability, that I shall always opt for a peaceful solution, that I shall protect the freedom and rights of all German citizens and residents, and that I shall employ all means placed at my disposal by the law to preserve and promote prosperity, as a good king should do. So god help me”, Nico finishes with a firm voice, holding his head high and Lewis swallows dryly.  
He shouldn’t get emotional over this, really. But when Nico kneels and the Master of Ceremony puts the crown on his head, the whole room chanting “Long live the King!” Lewis does feel himself tearing up a little and he takes a deep breath.  
Fuck, he’s actually King now.  
It’s a special moment and when Nico raises again, his gaze searching for Lewis. When he finds him, he smiles and Lewis can feel himself blush, smiling as well.  
Nico steps forward, clearing his throat and he looks so happy that Lewis wants nothing more than to kiss him.  
“I waited my whole life for this day and thought there is no greater achievement than getting crowned King. I was wrong”, Nico begins, smiling slightly.  
“Last summer I met someone. Someone with an absolutely brilliant mind, someone who challenged me, argued with me. Someone who made me realize that there are more important things than titles and crowns.”  
Lewis stares at him, completely shocked, this is not what he expected and from the corner of his eyes, he can see Max smirk.  
“There is nothing more important in life than love. To be kind, to look after others and care about them. I’m lucky to have such an amazing man by my side.”  
Lewis involuntarily smiles as well, he’s so in love.  
“I also want to thank my mother for doing such an amazing job. You lead this country for so many years with grace and dignity and I aspire to do the same.”  
Nico gives his mother a small smile before he takes a deep breath.  
“I learned a lot in the past few months, matured, got inspired”, his gaze hits Dan and Max and he smiles, “and most importantly, learned to listen. And that is why I will, with the power vested in me by the crown, change our government system to a constitutional monarchy.” Lewis stares at him stunned, it’s completely quiet for a second and he sees how Nico's mother stares at him in shock.  
Then the first one starts clapping and not moments after the crowd cheers and Lewis swallows dryly. Did he really just-  
“Long live the King!”, shouts the Master of Ceremony, the crowd joining in and Nico smiles, walking through the crowd to the exit.  
“Seems like you have a good influence on His Majesty”, The Queen suddenly comments and Lewis blinks.  
“I-“  
He is still speechless, Nico always manages to surprise him and he can’t hold back a smile. He’s going to marry the King. 

_MAY 2022_

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the newlywed couple: His Majesty, Nico Erik Rosberg, King of Germany and Duke of Wiesbaden, and Prince Lewis Hamilton!”  
Lewis feels himself blush, taking Nico's hand and they make their way through their cheering wedding guests to the exit of the church.  
This all feels so surreal and when they’re outside, seeing all those people cheering on them, rainbow flags in the crowd and his football team grinning broadly at him, next to Alex standing Toto and David, Lewis swallows, trying to hold back the tears.  
Kimi, Valtteri, Seb, Max, and Dan are directly behind them and when Nico pulls him into a long kiss, the crowd cheering even louder, Lewis still can’t believe how lucky he got.  
If two years ago someone had told him that he’d fall in love with the Crown Prince and marry him - he probably would’ve laughed at that person and he takes Nico's hand with the wedding ring, linking their fingers together. 

_JUNE 2022_

“Those Garden Parties ridiculous.”  
“But tradition.”  
“Since when do we care about tradition?”  
“You met me again on one of those Garden Parties.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact that they’re boring as hell.” Nico snorts and Lewis rolls his eyes, adjusting his tie.  
“Could be worse, no? If I have to listen to Donald Trump talk one more time this year I might strangle him.”  
“Please don’t, he’d start a war and Merkel would kill me.”  
“See? Could be worse.” Lewis grins, Nico just rolls his eyes.  
“Garden Parties are still super boring.”  
“Yeah well, deal with it, you’re the King, that’s your job. You already have less work anyway thanks to you changing the government system last year.”  
“Still. Couldn’t we at least invite your kids?”  
“No, because they have school and training tonight.”  
“Urgh.”  
“Can you also do something else than complain?”  
“Depends. How much time do we have?”  
Kimi clears his throat behind them and they both flinch, turning around quickly.  
“Oh hey, Kimi. Haven’t seen you standing there.” Nico grins sheepishly while Lewis blushes, Kimi just rolls his eyes and pointedly looks at his watch.  
“You have exactly one minute, so get ready.”  
“Well, you’re ready, Your Majesty?” Lewis grins, taking Nico's hand and his husband sighs dramatically.  
“Fine. But only if we order pizza tonight, Your Highness.”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“My Prince?”  
“Shut up.”  
“30 seconds!”, Kimi calls from behind and Nico pouts.  
“I don’t want to go.”  
Lewis stares at him, not believing that the King is actually _pouting_ and he sighs.  
“We’ll order Donuts with the pizza?”  
“Deal.”  
In that moment Valtteri opens the door to the garden and they step outside, into the sunlight.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Majesty, Nico Rosberg, King of Germany, and His Royal Highness, Prince Lewis Hamilton, MBE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max just doesn't give a shit and I really, really love him - lowkey wanna write a Spin Off to Max & Daniel, let me know what you think about that :) 
> 
> (also YES I quoted Shadowhunters with Max because I absolutely adore that line)
> 
> Please don't share this work with the people involved, thanksss ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
